To Love Ru - Wrongful Marriage
by Alvin D-Rod
Summary: Rito had only one thought to move on from his past and get into college. But problem appears and starts shaking his world upside down which he needs to decide if he was really running from his past or trying or scared to face it. Found in Wrongful Marriage. I don't own To Love Ru.
1. Prologue

**Prologue -** _ **Escape But Into Another Problem**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for a story. I hope everyone enjoys it and it's been Rito and Nana going to being paired up in this story.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this new idea and chapter. Please take look at his stories - Drogons, Gender-Swap and The Adventures of Crinsom Darkness.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(At Planet Deviluke - Hallway of Deviluke's Palace)**_

One girl was talking to a dark blue, and white birds as the bird speak "So why don't you do it then?" For a gentle tone about her new friend with a girl was only 13. As she and her other sister were turning fourteen today to start studying. Her outfit was black and red stripes dress with two ponytails with her hair was light pink.

A knock is heard at her door is a guard who was sent to get her for the new studies as her mind was _'Maybe... it's my turn to leave this place as well.'_

 _ **(In Earth - Sainin High School)**_

A guy with dark orange spike hair wears white button shirt and dark blue pants as his eyes were studying book, which ignores everyone in the hallway and stares of other students.

"What is he doing?" The guy was asking about what Rito was up to.

"I guess he's studying like the loser he is." Saruyama gives a response back to his friends.

A girl with long black hair was wearing normal outfit for she was giving her replies been "And what's wrong with studying?" Rito looks up from his book and sees the student discrepancy communities were trying to stand up for him.

"Oh, look, it's the shameless lady herself?" He was telling everyone.

"What was that!?" Yui's voice says in an angry tone.

His eyes look back at his book and close the book to looks up to sees the others students were gathering at Yui's place, which she speaks "Hey... Just cause she has different ways of doing things doesn't mean she's not special or cute."

The words catch Yui off guard and make her cheek were blush.

"You don't have to listen to them, Kotegawa-san." Rito and Yui walk away from the others to their homeroom class.

The teacher enters the classroom and sees everyone was starting to enter the classroom for his opening was "Okay everybody, settle down and take your seats please." Rito walks over and sits down in his seat then places his book down, and his attention was paying attention to the teacher.

 _ **(Later after School)**_

Rito is seen heading home, that is until Yui approaches him with her gentle smile shows up and "Hey Yuuki-kun." His head turns to sees Rito as his words were "Oh do you need something, Kotegawa?" Looks at her of starts smiling to see his new friend.

"Um... I want to thank you... for earlier today." Yui speaks with a nervous tone.

"No need to thank me besides I think every good guy should help a beautiful girl." Rito smiles at her and remembering how Mikan needs his help around the house then starts walking away after saying "See you later."

Yui becomes red as tomato of his words as the words 'beautiful' were surrounding her thoughts and "Um... Yeah... See you later..."

Rito walks in the streets being happy to have a new friend and starts taking his book out to read the new book from the library. His eyes were checking out the book being a romantic series, _'Kotegawa-chan... I hope we can become better friends,'_ His thoughts about his new friend, his cheeks turn light red, about how her smile was warm and gentle.

 _ **(Yuuki's House)**_

Rito smiles and walks into his house to speaks "Hey Mikan... I'm home." His hands take his shoes off.

"Hey, Rito." Mikan speaks out loud, and he goes over to sits down in the living room then asks "So how was your day?"

"It was good." Mikan was reading a magazine with a warm smile was showing for her elder brother.

"That's good to hear." Rito smiles and looks at the letters on a wooden table to sees different ones from colleges and universities.

"Huh, what's this?" Rito continues with his question.

"Letters again from universities and colleges who want to talk with you, Rito." Mikan becomes little sad about Rito was leaving her alone at the house, yet she was going to see him on the weekends and holidays.

Rito becomes confused about the letters from the colleges as "Why do you they want to speak with me." Mikan turns her head back to sees Rito with her answer was "Maybe they want to see you in their schools." She looks at her Onii-chan, but rarely calling him that word again then "I bet you are going to do great things."

His eyes close of thinks about the answer then opens them back up to response back to her as "Maybe, but if I do leave, that would mean I'll be leaving you all alone." Rito didn't want to leave his little sister behind, which she says "Your not going?"

"I'm thinking of not going, but I don't think mom and dad will approve," Rito responds back to her.

"That's right, but I only want you to being happy too." She hugs him, as her round butt was showing underneath her skirt but she didn't care with his hands wraps around her backside to returns the hug. His lips form a warm smile as Rito didn't know what to say about Mikan's honest and she always thinks about his happiness, but his head turns away to thinks about the future to what do next?

"But I don't want to leave you alone either." Rito was telling his little sister with a soft tone.

She pulls away from the hug with a warm smile as Mikan becomes curious about what was Rito going to do next with his life since he wasn't going to go to college or university for better education.

"How about you turn them down till graduation is done with you... Deal?" Mikan responds back to Rito's graduation wasn't until four yrs from then.

"Deal." Rito places his right-hand for Mikan's left-hand shakes it with a warm smile.

Mikan turns her head to sees the magazines and her question was "Besides you might get a girlfriend before then... Finally." Her tone becomes gentle, but teasing tone at Rito, which his cheeks turns deep red as his head turns away to seeks the answer.

"Well... There is this one girl that I have been thinking about asking out." Rito was telling Mikan as his mind brought Yui's warm smile inside of his vision but doesn't know she felt the same way about him.

"Really now?" Her lips form warm smiles at Rito and turn away to seeks the answer to who would it be. "Whose is it?" Mikan asks the question to Rito of wondering who was the mysterious girl finally got Rito's attention.

Rito turns his head away from thinks about telling his little sister her name or not.

"A girl named Yui Kotegawa," Rito tells his little sister with blushing red appears on his cheeks.

"Wow... Interesting and Rito. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Rito turns back to Mikan of ready to ask another question as her question was "What would happen if you met someone else before then?" His attention turns away to thinks about what Mikan was trying to say about his relationships, which middle school incident wasn't easy to forget. However a girl named Haruna helped Rito out of his solution, but the friendship was short lived for her sister got a better job in somewhere else.

"Before then what?" Rito responds back to Mikan.

"Before you fall in love." Mikan's cheeks turn light red as his head turns his head away from her.

His expression shows confusion about her questions and answers about falling in love as his thoughts were _'I really don't understand what she's trying to say, but my feelings for Yui is only growing.'_ Mikan understood what she was trying to say, but Rito wasn't going to buy it into her question unless someone came out of nowhere to surprise her Onii-chan.

"I mean... What if you fall in love with someone else before you ask Yui-chan out?" Mikan was asking Rito with simple tone inside of her voice. His head turns to looks out of the window of thinks about everything that she was trying to say then Rito's question was 'I guess the real question is... I am going to fall in love with someone before I graduated?'

"I can't say. I've never been in love with someone before." Rito was tell

6h ago

"Oh, who knows you might meet someone special." Mikan was telling Rito with soft but teasing tone.

Mikan turns her head to sees the clock was nearly five as her question was "So anything special you want for dinner tonight?" His head shakes been 'no' and gets up with Mikan to helps her to places the plates and cups onto the wooden table.

"Kay... Dinner will be ready soon." Mikan responds to Rito.

Rito sits down to enjoys the food from his sister with a gentle smile as his head turns to sees his backpack at his couch for his thoughts were 'I guess I finish my homework after I take a shower.' Mikan's warm smile shows up as Rito smiles back at her and starts wondering if someone could help him have little fun.

Later, Rito is seen relaxing in the tub being filled with warm water and "Today was pretty good, but I wish they would stop bullied me for once." Closing his eyes and thinks about his homework, yet the memories of how everyone used to call him names.

Just then, the water began to boil with lighting and bubbles were appears middle of the tub.

"What the hell?" Rito was asking himself. Just then, a ball of light appears in front of him as his eyes were closed, but his hand was reaching out to protect himself from the bright light appears front of his eyes. He finds himself feeling something soft and smooth inside of his hands as his words were "What is this thing?" becomes confused about strange tone.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A girl with long pink hair with Rito glances down to sees hands were holding her breasts.

"Huh?" He told the girl and "N-Nothing but how did you appear out of nowhere?" Continues of asking the words for Rito pulls his hands away from her breasts of the girl.

"That's none of your business, where am I?!" She was questioned about her new area, which his head turns away to thinks about what to answer the question. Rito becomes red about how cute the girl was with her hair down reaching towards her backside, but his thoughts were _'No I can't think about those kinds of things right now!'_

"First calm down, and you're in my bathroom like in my house." He was telling the girl with a gentle tone.

"What?!"

Just then, Mikan opens the door to sees Rito and unknown in the same bath for her question was "Hey Rito, is everything..." She notices the pink headed girl and "WHAT THE!"

Rito turns his head back to his sister of trying to convince his sister as "Yeah I know this looks bad, but it's not what looks like." Her cheeks turn light red been anger and "Who the fuck are you, people?" Nana commands at Rito and Mikan.

"We are brother and sister... Who are you?" Rito questions the mysterious girl's name.

Her head turns away of not wanted to give her name, yet she answers been "Why do you want to know that?" She didn't want to tell her name to the boy who took something important away from her.

"We aren't going to get anywhere... If we don't know your name." Rito responds back to her.

"It's Nana." She says her name with a gentle tone.

"Nana... It's nice to meet you. I'm Rito and this Mikan, my little sister." He responds back to her and starts getting out of the tub then grabs a white towel to cover himself. Before Rito could wrap his body in a towel, which Nana sees Rito's 'beast.' Then his head turns back to her as she turns her head away to look away of blushing about his size and his question was "What are you looking at?"

Nana quickly looks away with her face becomes bright red and "Nothing." Her answers back to Rito didn't know why but buying the answer was simple.

"Right?"

"Anyways, what are you here for Nana?" Mikan was trying to get more answers from the girl front of her.

"I ran away from home, but now I have another problem." Her face becomes deep red of anger and expression was disapproval was shows to the brother and sister. Rito becomes curious about what did she mean by her words, which it leads to his other question been "And what's that?"

The next thing she said surprised Rito and Mikan by Nana's words were "We are engaged to each other now." Her cheeks were red with anger because Rito becomes surprised about the conclusion about what Rito got himself into.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	2. Episode One

_**Episode One – Deals with No Answer**_

 _ **Here's the new episode of Wrongful Marriage and I'm very sorry for not updating the story for a while. Warning – Details will make appearances inside of the story and lime scene will appear too.**_

 _ **Special Thanks goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story. Please check his story – Drogons, Gender-Swap and Adventures of Crimson Darkness.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(In Bathroom)**_

"What? What do you mean we're engaged?! We just met." Rito was telling the girl front of him as his tone was surprised.

"You grabbed my breasts meaning in my planet means we are engaged to marriage, stupid idiot." Nana responds back to Rito with displeased tone and her hands covers her nipples and private area.

"WHAT?!" Rito screams.

"What kind of rules is that?!" Mikan questions the rules of Deviluke.

"Plus, don't you think you're too young to get married." Rito responds and his mind was telling himself of thinks Nana was only ten years old because her breasts were small A cup.

"Well it's your fault, idiot for becoming engaged to me!" She turns her head away from Rito of tries to think out of this solution. His thoughts are _'I'm not ready to become engaged, but I have to say she does have nice body.'_ But shakes the thinking away from himself.

Mikan notices Rito and Nana doesn't like one another, but if they got to know each other than leads to each other makes another argument about how to get out of this place.

"Now calm down, how was Rito supposed to know that by grabbing your..." Mikan sees Nana's breasts are smaller than hers than continues "Breasts would make you engaged with each other."

"I'm from Planet Deviluke… See." Nana shows her round butt but her black with red sharp tail was revealed to Rito and Mikan underneath her towel. Rito notices Nana's pussy was tight.

His face turns bright red and "Okay, we get it, just please lower your towel." Rito was telling Nana. Her tail lowers itself down as she responds, "That's only time you'll see my area there, beast." Of furious tone.

"Why are you me a beast?" Rito didn't like the nickname.

"Because you saw me naked and now I can't get married to anyone no more." Nana tells the truth to Rito and Mikan. Mikan notices different types of bruises and scars at her big brother's backside as her thoughts are _'Where did you get those, Onii-chan?'_

"That's not my fault!" Rito speaks.

"It doesn't matter now besides how old are you?" Nana tries to let the conversation go till they can figure a way out of it.

"I'm 15." Rito tells his age.

"Great, I'm engaged to person whose only one year older then me." Nana wasn't please about Rito's age. Mikan breaks train of thinking as she speaks again been "Wait, are you saying you're 14 years old?"

"Yes, that's correct, but I'm about turn 15 soon." She was smiling little at Mikan as she can tell she was friendly. Mikan couldn't believe how wrong she was about Nana's age.

Nana blushes little and "I'm still growing in areas." She tells Rito and Mikan with soft tone as her butt had good form, but her breasts are small A cup.

"I see." Said Rito.

"You aren't allowed to touch me there at all, beast." Nana responds back to him. Rito didn't want anything to do with Nana at moment as his head turns away.

"Anyways, lets get you dressed, I believe that my clothes can fit you." Said Mikan.

"Yes, let's do that." Rito responds back with Nana follows Mikan out of the bathroom as his eyes looks at her nice body than travels down to sees the towel was covering little bits but sees her round butt with his bright red cheeks shows up.

Later, in Mikan's room

Mikan takes different clothes out of closet and lays them down at bed with Nana looks at the different type of clothes and sees her bras were big A cup as she response was "Don't you think I'm little flat for that."

"Oh, sorry, I grabbed that by mistake." Mikan takes the from Nana's grasps.

"It's alright." Nana throws the towel away and grabs light blue shirt with white skirt. Puts over her head with shirt places it on first then her white skirt fits around her waist. "So, Nana, why did you run away from home?" Mikan questions.

"It was because we had study new rules and laws for Galaxy, but I wanted to get out of it all. Me and my twin sister had fight too." Nana describes the solution to Mikan.

"New rules?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes, but I got bored of hearing those rules. And decide to leave it all behind." Nana sits down at Mikan's bed with impatient tone.

"Even your family?" Asked again from Mikan.

"I guess so… But what about Rito said being bullied again?" She questions Rito's little sister of trying to learn more about Rito.

Mikan didn't know about her Onii-chan and his late nights of getting been sweaty or unknown explaining bruises around his face or body couldn't be describe by accidents as she repeats Nana as "Huh? Rito is being bullied?" "I guess he never told you right?" Nana looks at Mikan of wondering if she knew about her Onii-chan been bullied before or his late nights.

"No, he hasn't." Mikan responds back with no answers.

Nana looks at her with curiosity enters her mind and "So can I ask what so good about him?" Mikan becomes surprised about the question and her second question was _'Is Nana-chan starting to like my Onii-chan?'_

"Wow, for someone who hates my brother, you sure ask a lot of questions about him." Mikan responds with teasing tone to makes Nana's cheeks turns deep red.

"I'm not asking about him too much… Besides I hate him for see me naked and proposing to me too out of the blue!" Nana turns away from Mikan with furious expression, but she will not be meant that Rito did have good-looking body.

"You know, you don't HAVE to marry him if you don't want to." Mikan was telling Nana with soft tone.

Nana looks down at floor and thinks about the decision of marrying Rito with her answer wasn't simple to come than she says, "I don't have to marry him, but how do Earth's rules work on marriage then?" Her eyes extend of surprised after hearing the news as Mikan explains the rules of marriage on Earth.

"Well for one, in order in marry someone, you have to be at least 18 years old." Mikan tells Nana.

"That's good… So, me and Rito have four to five years to wait." Nana makes comment, which Mikan looks at her of wondering if she was interested or not.

"Yeah, and who knows, you might not be able to get enough of him." Mikan tells Nana to make her cheeks becomes bright red and looks away from Mikan to avoid the further her thoughts.

"So, not true besides I rather date another girl than him!" Nana tells Mikan as she kept her bright red cheeks.

"A… Another girl?!" Mikan never thought of hearing another girl say that to her.

"I'm very curious about it, but I will marry someone that I fall in love with." Said Nana.

Nana keeps looking at the floor of thinks about how it would feel to have Rito inside of her life as Mikan breaks her out of thinking been "Um… Yeah… but don't rush it though."

"True." Nana looks up at Mikan's cleavage inside of her shirt then continues "You have nice set too."

"Oh, thank you, though they're not really big." Said Mikan.

Nana gets up from the bed and walks over to grabs them softly with her hands. "I bet anyone would drop, but I believe they are perfect just the way they are." She says of smiling and trying to become friends with Mikan.

Mikan blushes and moans a little then she responds "R-Really?"

"Yes really." Nana looks into her eyes and pulls away. "I'm very sorry I should have stopped." Nana was apologizing to Mikan of trying to keep things normal between them. Stream was now coming out of Mikan's head and "Um… It's okay… Anyways… Um…" She manages to calm herself down, but her panties were getting little wet.

"We should talk about where you should sleep." Mikan says.

"Your right… And why are you so red for?" Nana looks at her new friend.

"No reason!" Said Mikan.

"Is alright if I touch them again." Nana makes a request for Mikan's big A cup breasts are interesting to touch or feel them up.

"Huh? Why?" Mikan was blushing deeply again.

"Pretty please." Nana wants to feel them again, even if it was the last time.

 _ **(Warning – Lime Scene)**_

"Um… Okay." Mikan responds back to Nana. She walks over again, and her hands grabs Mikan's breasts again which Nana rubs them up than down softly. Which make Mikan to moans. Nana looks at Mikan and leans in then kisses her softly. Mikan then kisses Nana back.

Nana wraps her hands around Mikan's waist to deepen the kiss. Mikan grabs Nana's bare butt under her skirt, which Nana forget to put on the pair of panties that Mikan gave her. The white panties were laying at edge of bedside.

"Your such naughty girl, Mikan-chan." Nana moans softly as Mikan was feeling her butt and grabs her butt.

 _ **(End of Lime Scene)**_

However, before they could go any further, two suited men crashed through Mikan's window.

"We finally found you, Princess Nana." Maul says.

"How did you two idiots find me!" Nana looks at them with anger expression and the moment was ruined by them. His words are "He managed to 'persuade' your sister Lala to give us an invention to sniff you out." Nana's hair covers her eyes about imagines of them their ways with Lala or beating her up till she gave them what they needed.

"How are you dare you to do something pervert or wrong to my Anu-ue." Nana says of her expression was anger and hears knock on the door being Rito. Her eyes are emotionless dark purple eyes shows as her words been "Just perfect, beast… And he's my future husband which I wish to stay with him on Earth." Rito was surprised as Nana wraps herself around his body with her small breasts are touching his chest with his cheeks becomes dark red. _'These guys look strong… But her hair smells amazing.'_

"What the… Husband?!" Said Maul.

Just then, Smutts rushed to the door, broke the door down, grabbed Rito by the throat and flew off with him as he pushes Nana away from them.

"RITO!" Mikan screams.

"Princess Nana, if you wish to see your 'husband' alive, meet us at tallest building of this city in one hour." Maul told Nana and Mikan with simple request as he then flew out of the window.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Episode Two

_**Episode Two – Rescue but Problems Arrived**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Wrongful Marriage. I'm back with Wrongful Marriage and I'm going to try to update this story as much as I can.**_

 _ **Please thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to get the chapter into an amazing story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

"I should haven't said that," Nana responds as she felt guilty inside of herself.

"Oh no, they have Rito. Nana, we have to do something!" Mikan was telling Nana to snap her out of her guilt state.

"Your right but I have friends who can help us." Nana takes her dark red with black stripes cellphone called D-Dial to summon her friends.

"You do?" Mikan didn't know much about Nana as her curiosity enters her mind about who was Nana Deviluke?

Meanwhile, on the top of the tallest building of the city.

"Does Nana really think she can marry this Earthling? She does know that she's not old enough to marry yet, right?" Maul was asking the question to his partner.

"I have no answers about that," Smutt replies to him.

"Can I ask why are two after Nana for?" Rito questions Maul and Smutt of wonder about the chase after Nana for.

"Because she is abandoning her duties as a princess of Planet Deviluke," Maul tells the truth to Rito as his head looks down at the floor.

"I see but everyone has the choice they can make besides it doesn't matter if your princess or prince... Everyone has free will to choose what they want to do." Rito begins remembering his fights with different types of aliens. His memories brought back of how the Yuuki Dragon became part of his life. But Rito made the money to help himself and his cousin, Mikan get out of the bad state they were in.

"Even if it means skipping school?" Maul brought Rito back out of his thinking pose.

Rito remembers about sleeping in class as his fights were late at nights, but he kept doing them during middle school as his words are "Well that's just wrong but I can't say I'm no better than her."

"What do you mean?" Smutt makes the questionable expression appears with bends down to sees Rito at eye level.

"I was bullied for a long time and I nearly wanted to skip or leave," Rito responds back with a firm expression as his eyes are shows the serious, but honest inside of themselves. Smutt and Maul couldn't believe what they are seen with one another.

"Well, either way, Princess Nana cannot stay here. As she doesn't meet the legal requirements." Maul answers back to Rito.

"Well how about I let her stay with me till she meets the legal requirements," Rito responds back to him.

Before Maul and Smutts could answer that, Nana came to the top of the tower with an army of animals.

"What the hell?!" Smutts was screaming as his attention returns to see the different types of animals

"Wow... That's amazing she can talk to animals." Rito becomes surprised about her ability as his head turns to sees Nana was smiling at her ability.

"Dammit, I completely forgot about her ability to talk to animals!" Maul was telling himself and his partner.

"That's amazing ability to have." Rito looks away from them to sees Mikan and Nana.

"Okay you creep, let the beast go or else," Nana calls out to them with a firm tone as Rito looks down at the floor as the nickname makes his heart hurt little…. Which he didn't understand why now.

"Beast? What beasts? Do you see a beast, Maul?" Smutt turns his head to Maul.

"Nope." Maul answers back to his partner, then their attention returns to the human boy between them as Rito was thinking about calling her name, but at the time being he should keep silent, but his voice speaks up, "Parts of me is wondering if I should accept those college plans to leave and I will not have to be called beast again." He sighs of disappointment.

"You know, the boy between you too!" Nana points towards Rito as Smutt and Maul understood what she was saying now.

"Actually, go ahead and take her back... I rather get called names by my fake friends that I used to have." Rito was telling the Deviluke guards as his eyes show the type of person who went through a lot the last couple of years.

"Wow, really?!" Maul was surprised about the news to take Nana away from the planet, but Rito turns away of remembering how he used to being friends with wrong people which he left all behind because they were planning something wrong.

"Very well then. Nana, please come with us." Said Smutt. Rito turns his attention to sees Mikan was a little disappointed at her brother and Nana looks like she wanted to stay here for the time being.

"No... She's my future wife and I rather die than see her unhappy again." He speaks up again.

"Huh? Didn't you just say that we could take her?" Maul was asking the young teenager as Rito didn't want to see Mikan or Nana become unhappy with his decision.

"I was only thinking about myself, but I want her to choose what she wants to do now," Rito responds back to them.

"Wait, you want me to choose if I want to stay?" Nana was surprised for the choice to stay or leave was up to her. Her head looks up and starts blushing little about how Rito was looking up at her been confident person with her thoughts are _'Stupid beast… But I do have to say he does make it good points.'_

"Yes, and everyone has the choice you do too, Nana." Rito looks at her with same confidences inside of his eyes as Nana begins understanding why he was bullied for.

"But she's not legally supposed to here!" Smutt answers back to them.

"Enough of this! Everyone," Nana makes the commands the animals to attack Smutt and Maul except for Rito as she says, "GET THEM!"

Rito closes his eyes and becomes ready for anything to come for him.

"GET READY! HERE THEY COME!" Maul tells them with a soft tone.

"How the hell am I post to get ready since tied fucked up!" Rito was screaming towards the guards as his hands and legs were tied up by strong rope. The animals then started attacking them.

"I'm dead yet?" Rito has closed his eyes and begins opening them to sees the animals are distracting the guards with his attention returns to sees Nana and Mikan walks over to unties Rito from his grasp.

"OW! GET OFF OF ME!" Maul spoke

Rito starts untied the ropes and starts walking away to get the girls and "So you can talk with animals?" His question was asked.

"Yep, I was born with the ability," Nana speaks towards him.

"That's so awesome." He says with a soft tone.

"Really?" Nana says with her cheeks turns bright red and her head turns away of trying to avoid the look at Rito.

"Yes really." Rito was smiling at her and turns away of remembers about bullies before.

"Damn you, your father is not going to like this young lady," Smutt tells Nana and Mikan with a firm tone.

"Well tell him I have chosen to stay here on Earth to study with my beast" Nana was telling Smutt and Maul with the same tone as her head turns to sees Mikan was checking on her brother.

"What should we do Maul?" Smutt turns his attention to his partner with a confused expression.

"Rito was your name, right?" Maul asks the question towards the teenager boy who was going to keep Nana safe from harm.

"Yes." Rito gets back up onto his feet.

"We will cut you deal... If Nana will study at Earth with you as her boyfriend or future-husband, then she's allowed to stay but try to pretend in front of her father." Smutt makes the agreement with Rito for Nana to stay at his home for the time being.

"What do you think Nana?" Rito turns his head to hear Nana's answer.

"Would you and Mikan teach me everything there's to know about Earth?" Nana looks at Rito with the confident expression.

"Sure," Mikan responds back to Nana.

"I would try my best to teach and show you everything on here, Nana." Rito wasn't going to promise anything to Nana because he wasn't the best teacher.

"Thanks, Beast." Nana makes a warm smile at Rito than he smiles back at her.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Episode Three

_**Episode Three – Past-Self Revealed**_

 _ **Here's the new episode of Wrongful Marriage. I have to say I'm very sorry for not updating the rest of my stories. But I will be updating rest of my stories, so New Life's new chapter will not be released till another week or so. But who knows I might give everyone the new chapter soon.**_

 _ **The following stories will be updated are: Flames of Love, Beyond the Feelings, Wrongful Marriage, Teasing Love and The Amazing Red Dragon Emperor.**_

 _ **I have to say special thank you to Xyaqom for helping me create this new episode. Thank you goes to him for helping me create the most amazing stories and he deserves lot of the favorites and reviews. So please look at his stories when you get chance to. His stories are amazing to incredible to read. I love everyone of his stories and I hope he keeps writing new stories.**_

 _ **Finally, I will only update one story every week, so Wrongful Marriage will be updated this week than next week another story will be updated, but I have yet to decide which one to update first. So please bear with me.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(In Rito's Bedroom)**_

Rito wakes up and sees Nana, who was sleeping in his bed. She was wearing an orange tank-top and white panties.

"What the hell is she doing in my bed?" Said Rito when he saw Nana.

Rito tries to pull away and tries his best not to wake her up, with his eyes looks down to see her pink nipples inside of her shirt, which was showing, but Rito says no. He then gets up and hands downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mikan," Rito tells his little sister with a nervous smile, which he didn't mean it, but Nana looked cute awhile she was sleep.

"Morning Rito," said Mikan as Mikan was getting ready for dinner, "By the way, have you seen Nana, she wasn't in her room this morning," this shocks Rito.

"Um... No, I haven't seen her." Rito lied.

"Huh, that's weird, I wonder where she ran off to," said Mikan as she started breakfast.

"How about I go and look for her?" Rito walks back to his bedroom.

"Okay," said Mikan.

Rito enters his bedroom, which he wasn't ready to see what was inside of his bed. Nana's shirt was coming off, and the blankets were showing her round butt inside of her panties. Rito blushes when he sees Nana's nice round butt but shakes it off.

"Damnit, why does her butt look so cute?" Rito was asking himself.

Soon, Nana began waking up.

"I should get out of here before she notices me." Rito was going to leave and managed to get out of there just in time.

Rito heads back to the kitchen and starts smiling a little. But he didn't notice, but his heart was thumping quickly for Nana... Rito didn't understand.

Soon Nana wakes up and rubs her eyes.

"Why am I in the beast's room?" Nana looks around to see she's wasn't in her room.

Did she by chance sleepwalk to Rito's room? Nana got up to get a drink of water which she was thirsty.

"Couldn't find her?" Asked Milan when she saw Rito re-enter the kitchen.

"Fine... She was sleeping in my room with me, but I don't know how she ended up in there," Rito told Mikan the truth and looks away while turning red.

"What?! She was sleeping in your room? And furthermore, Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Asked Mikan.

Mikan then starts laughing.

"Because you might have asked me if we did it or not?" Rito takes some orange juice out and pours a glass for himself.

"What's so funny?" Rito was asking her.

"You really think that I would believe that you and Nana would "Do it," you two can't stand each other," Laughed Milan.

Rito looks down at the juice and starts thinking about how the bullies used to make fun of him about how he was never going to get a girlfriend.

"Yeah... Your right." Rito walks out of the kitchen and goes back to his bedroom to get clothes for school.

Soon Nana came to the kitchen.

"Morning Mikan... Is something wrong with the beast?" Nana asked

"I don't know, I think it was something I said," said Mikan.

"Mikan... What was Rito like when he was younger?" Nana was asking with her cheeks turns bright red.

"Huh? Why do want to know, you can't stand him, remember?" Asked Mikan.

"It's... It's because we should get know each other since I'm going to stay here," Nana didn't know why but when she was sleeping with Rito. His arms wrap around her, and it felt warm and safe.

"Well, a year ago, he used to be a happy boy," said Mikan.

Nana sits down at her wooden chair as she wanted to hear more from Mikan. Mikan goes to sit down at the wooden table and starts continues the story.

Rito takes his dark blue pants and white shirt and gets ready for school and heads out the door.

"So, what changed him?" Nana was asking with a soft tone.

"A number of things, being surrounded by boys who claimed to be his friends when they really weren't, and a tournament that he entered that almost got him killed.

Nana was starting to cry of hearing the news as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's terrible," cried Nana, "So is that why he doesn't smile?" Nana asked, but she kept crying as Rito was listening to them in a hallway, about to step out the door, which both girls thought he already left for school.

"Yes," said Mikan.

"Then I will gladly help him," Nana says it with a confident tone.

"Are you serious?" Asked Mikan who was surprised to hear this.

"I thought it was my job as his future wife to help me out?" Nana was questioning Mikan. Rito walks away from the girls and goes to school... Forgetting his lunch box again.

Later, Rito is seen making his way to school.

'She wants to try and help me?' Rito was telling himself and he didn't know what to think about Nana's answer.

"I said NO!" Yelled a girl from a distance, it sounded like Yui.

There he saw Saruyama, one of Rito's former friends harassing Yui.

"Come on Yui, just one date, I'm desperate," said Sarayama.

"I said no!" Yui was telling Saruyama with a firm tone.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Said Rito.

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just taking Yui out on a date." Saruyama answers for them but Yui rushed over to Rito's side, "Oh come on!" He said.

"Did he hurt you?" Rito's eyes show no feelings but Yui could tell Rito was showing his other side. Which he thought let it go a few years ago.

"No, but he won't leave alone," said Yui.

"Saruyama... You have 18 ribs that I can break in different ways that you don't know about... So, you have two options, leave or would you like to see how a doctor works?" Rito says of serious tone and Yui becomes surprised by asking herself if this was the real Rito or his side he hides from everyone.

Saruyama gets scared and runs off.

"Hmm... What an idiot." Rito turns to sees Yui still there and places his hand onto her shoulder to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," said Yui.

Rito nods at Yui and walks away from her to get to the school which he doesn't notice Nana was watching the scene at the corner. Who knew what she was thinking when she saw Rito saving Yui.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Episode Four

_**Episode Four – Returning into Action**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for Wrongful Marriage.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story. Please check out his stories: Drogons, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness, Drogons: Beta Ideas and Gender-Swap.**_

 _ **If I have to say anything about his stories… Just one word will describe it being incredible. I wish for him to always keep going with the stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

Rito was walking to his school and plays the silent type with Yui walks at his side, her hand looks down to his hand. Her cheeks turn bright red about holding his hand, but she doesn't know if it's a good idea or not. Rito didn't know why he was holding Yui's hand. Maybe it was because he liked her, or maybe he was desperate to have a girlfriend like Sarayama. Whatever the reason may be, he was holding her hand. Her hand was soft and smooth and began thinking that if her hand was this soft, who knew how soft and smooth the rest of her body was.

"I... I shouldn't be thinking about those types of things!" Rito was trying to tell himself to let it go.

"Yuuki-kun?" Asked Yui as she saw Rito blushing.

"Yes?" Rito responds back to her.

"Why are you blushing?" Asked Yui.

"Um... I never held another girl's hand before... Except for my little sister," said Rito.

"Oh," said Yui.

They kept walking to school together while still holding hands. Rito and Yui were beginning to think if they were now dating. Rito then began thinking if Yui was seeing anyone, but soon shook it off when he realized that she wouldn't be holding his hand if that were the case. He then gained the courage to ask Yui the million-dollar question.

"Yui... Are you doing anything on Saturday?" Rito was asking Yui with light red shows at his cheeks.

"Um... No, why?" Asked Yui as she was blushing, she somehow had the feeling that he was about to ask her out.

"Would... You like to... Go out with me as friends or on a date this Saturday." Rito asked as his cheeks became bright red.

Yui began blushing hard when she heard Rito's request. Yui didn't know what to say because this was her first time she was asked out on a date.

"S-Sure," said Yui.

Rito shows a joyful smile to Yui, "That's amazing to hear!" He said. His hands wrap her waist for a hug with Yui becomes deep red, and smoke pops out of her head. This was the first time she has ever been this close to a boy before. Everyone in the school was saying what! About the news for Rito has asked Yui on a date. Rito and Yui didn't realize that they were already at the school when Rito asked her out.

"Umm... Did Yui Kotegawa just said yes to a date?" A student was asking Rito with a soft tone.

Both Rito and Yui were blushing hard, not knowing what to say. Yui looks down at the ground and sees her breasts are touching his strong chest which she wonders what Rito looks like without his shirt. But she ignores the idea. Rito and Yui make their way to the school's entrance, but soon a gust of wind blows up Yui's skirt, blowing it upwards and allowing Rito to get a good look at Yui's bubble shape butt and white panties, which only covered half of her butt, the other half was exposed for Rito to see. His head turns away of blushing deeply about how Yui's butt looked, but his thoughts are surrounding about how it would feel to hold or squeeze it. But his head shakes little of not wanted to think about it. Yui quickly uses her hands to get her skirt to cover her butt.

"Um... You didn't see anything right?" Yui was asking him of nervous and shy around her new boyfriend.

"No," said Rito as he was blushing.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" She asked.

"It's because... You're the first girl I asked out before." Said Rito.

Yui did buy what Rito said but chose not to say anything and went to her first class. Rito turns away and tries to get rid of thoughts about seeing Yui's panties and half of her butt away from his mind.

Meanwhile, deep in space, in a spaceship near Earth, Maul and Smutts were talking to a man that appeared to be wearing dragon bone armor, both men were unable to see his face because of the shadows covering his face.

"You've got to be kidding me! You had her in your grasp, and you just let her go!" Shouted the man in the shadows, shouting at Maul and Smutts.

Maul and Smutt bow down to ask for forgiveness as the shadow shows his dark red aura being anger with his comrades.

"We're sorry sir, but we had no choice," said Smutts.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE?! YOUR JOB WAS TO FIND PRINCESS NANA AND BRING HER BACK HOME! HOW HARD COULD THAT BE?!" Screamed the shadow figure.

"I mean to say is... This human boy named Yuuki Rito already proposed to her in our ways." Maul responds back with an answer and tries to make the solution clearer for the shadow figure to understand.

"PROPOSED HER?! PRINCESS NANA IS TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED! YOU KNOW THAT! SHE HAS TO BE FIFTEEN TO GET MARRIED! SHE'S ONLY FOURTEEN!" Screamed the shadow figure.

"I know the rules, but she's close to being fifteen." Smutt continues the words where Maul left off as his eyes show being scared about what the shadowy figure would do to them.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE'S CLOSE TO BEING FIFTEEN! SHE'S STILL FOURTEEN BY THE END OF THE DAY! AND OUR JOB RIGHT NOW IS TO TAKE PRINCESS NANA HOME! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Screamed the shadow figure.

"Yes, sir!" Maul and Smutt spoke in unison.

"Good, now, we need to think of a strategy to get Princess Nana back," said the shadow figure.

Smutt and Maul salute at the shadow figure.

In the classroom, everyone was talking about how Rito asked Yui out on a date.

"Hey, did you hear?" Asked a male student to another.

"No what is it?" The other student responds back to his best friend.

"Rito Yuuki asked Yui Kotegawa out on a date, and she said yes," said the male student.

"WHAT?!" Asked the other male student, but doesn't she normally turn down the guys who ask her out?!"

"Yeah, but for some odd reason, she accepted Rito's request," said the male student.

"But why Rito Yuuki? What's so special about him?" Asked the other male student.

"I don't know but I want to try and figure it out." He says back to him.

Rito is seen sitting at his desk, getting annoyed by all the talk that was going through the school.

Rito sighs and closes his eyes to starts imagining himself and Yui at the beach together as she was wearing a nice two-piece bikini as his head turns to not look at her like that. They soon start making out and he grabs Yui's butt. Yui moans a little as his hands find the ties of her top to take it off, Yui nods at him to do it. Rito then takes off her bikini top, making her 36C size breasts bounce.

Rito pushes her breasts together then start kissing and licking her hard nipples, but the daydream would end.

"Yuuki Rito!" The Teacher called Rito out for the third time as his eyes focusing on the problem.

"The answer is gravity is zero force." Teacher nods at the answer.

"That is correct," said the teacher.

Rito looks down at his desk and starts blushing deeply about how Yui was his girlfriend. He felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Later, it was lunch time, and Rito was going through his backpack trying to find his lunch bag.

"Where did the hell did I put it?" Rito was asking himself and remembers about leaving after Nana asked about his past, "Oh shit!" Said Rito, "I forgot my lunch bag at home," he then sighs, "Why is she so interested in my past for... I thought she didn't like me at all." Rito was trying to figure out why Nana questions his little sister.

Just then, a student came rushing towards Rito.

"Hey, Rito!" Asked a male student.

"Yeah?" Asked Rito.

"There's some pink heard kid looking for you," said the male student.

Rito gets up and goes with the male student then sees Nana as he says "Nana... What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your lunch," said Nana as she gave Rito's launch bag to him.

Rito sees his lunch bag and "No comments or calling me beast this time?" He was asking her. Which she stays silent and her hair covers her eyes.

Nana was about to say something, until a group of guys formed behind Rito. The leader of that group was no other than Sarayama.

"Hey, Rito, who's the kid?" Asked Sarayama.

Rito turns to Nana and places his hand onto her shoulder than speaks up being "She's my friend of mine and she came to visit me from out of town." Nana starts blushing about how Rito's hand felt warm and she wanted to push herself into him.

"A friend? Since when you had any friends Rito?" Especially for a girl?" Asked Sarayama in an insulting tone.

Rito looks down at the floor as Nana sees his eyes are turning little dark as his attention to sees Nana was holding his shirt to calm him down.

"They aren't worth it," Said Nana.

Rito was surprised when he heard Nana say that, "Who is this girl and what did she do to Nana?" Rito asked in his thoughts.

"Hey Rito, better make sure that a police officer doesn't catch you, because once he sees you with that kid, he's dragging your ass to jail," said Sarayama, who thought that Nana was a little kid due to her lack of breasts.

"Nana... Are you okay?" Rito ignores everyone else as Nana starts crying again because she remembers Mikan's talk about Rito's past.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!" Asked Sarayama.

"Shut up for a minute, will you?!" I'm talking to my friend!" Said Rito to Sarayama.

"Why you!" Shouted Sarayama, Sarayama then proceeds to punch Rito in the face, "NO ONE IGNORES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He screamed, just when Sarayama was about to punch Rito in the face, Rito caught his fist, "What?!" He said, shocked that Rito caught his fist.

Rito then began to crush Sarayama's hand, making him scream in pain, and Rito was looking at Sarayama with a murderous expression, scaring everyone around him, thinking that he was going to kill Sarayama.

"I told you! I'm talking to my friend! What part of that do you not understand!" Shouted Rito, "If I were you, I would learn how to respect people around me and value of friends and learn it quick! Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me last year Sarayama! It should've been you that should've been suspended, not me! You have no respect for any of your friends, or the people around you, you're nothing but a brat in this school, and you know it!" Said Rito to Sarayama, still looking at him as if he wanted to murder him.

At this point, Sarayama was spraying his liquids in his pants, scared out of his life, scared that Rito was going to kill him.

 _ **Flashback Begins:**_

"Rito won the tournament, but he has changed into emotionless and sometimes he always tries to help someone," Mikan tells the rest of the story about how Rito was once smiling all of the times but his type changed into different and opposite type.

"What happened?" Asked Nana.

"The person that Rito beat to win the tournament, named Chimspec, was a sour loser. So, he took out a whip and began whipping Rito to death with it. It took twenty security guards to finally get him off Rito. By the time the security got Chimspec off Rito, Rito was a bloody mess with thirty whiplashes on his back. Since then, Rito was never the same.

Nana can't believe why Rito was trying his best to cover his backside and the reasons why he wanted Nana out was revealed.

"I thought he was just like the other boys, but please tell what I should do?" Asked Nana.

"Well, being nice to him would help, I've tried being supportive to him myself, but because I'm his sister, there is only so much I can do for him. What he needs is a good friend that he can trust and rely on," explained Mikan.

"I will try my best to be his friend or maybe... Something more." Nana responds back to Mikan, but she didn't know why. Her heart was racing quickly for Rito and his gentle smile was a good thing to see, but the smile always disappears in a flash.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

In the present time, Nana was hugging Rito, and Rito's face turned from a murderous look towards Sarayama to a confused look towards Rito.

"Nana?" Asked Rito, confused at why Nana was hugging him, this was not her at all.

Rito didn't know what changed her and starts wrapping her body with Yui sees the scene but she wasn't angered about it. But she was happy to see Rito was trying his best to comfort her. Seeing that Rito was loosening his grip on him, Sarayama pulled away from Rito and punched him in the face, sending Rito flying into a nearby poster. The guys behind Sarayama began cheering and clapping for Sarayama for punching Rito.

"Take that asshole!" Shouted Sarayama!

"Great punch Sarayama!" Said one male student behind him.

"Rito!" Shout Nana as she ran towards him.

"SARAYAMA!" Shouted Yui as she walked towards him and his friends, they then look at her, "What the hell was that for?!" Shouted Yui, who was angry at Sarayama.

"I'm alright... I'm sorry for dragging you and Yui into this." Rito was apologizing to Nana and Yui. He gets up then takes his jacket off to reveals his whipped marks backside if arms.

"Hey! Fighting on school's grounds against the rules, so I will only ask once... Disband or I'll make you." Rito tells Saruyama and other boys. Zastin was watching from the corner, which he wanted to see if this Rito person can handle this matter himself.

"You're asking us to disband?! After what I did to you?!" Said Sarayama.

"Don't get cocky just because you got a lucky sneak attack on me!" Said Rito.

Yui walks over to Nana to trade greetings with her as Yui knew how Rito could be emotionless or dangerous if his friends in danger.

"We should get out of here before things get violent!" Said Yui to Nana.

Nana nods at Yui as Rito walks with the girls to go outside, the boys with Saruyama leads them as Rito gives a final warning being, "One last chance... Disband or would you like to see how much broke bones feel like?" His eyes are empty of felling a but Yui and Nana aren't scared of him.

"Come on man, Rito isn't worth our time," said one of Sarayama's friends to him.

"Yes, he is, besides we are many and he's only one guy." Saruyama was trying to convince his friends as Rito was ready with his stance doesn't change but something about him. His aura felt like Golden Darkness or animal ready to strike the prey as soon as he finds a weakness.

Sarayama then ran towards Rito to try to punch him again, Rito then dodged Sarayama's punch and punched Sarayama in the gut, then elbowed him to the face, then grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face to the wall. After Sarayama gains back his composure, he sees a sharp piece that fell from the cracked wall, he grabbed it and tried to use it as a weapon against Rito, Rito managed to dodge Sarayama's knife attacks and kicked him in the gut, making him drop his weapon, Sarayama then tried to punch Rito again, only for him to dodge the attack and make a hole in the wall, Rito then knees Sarayama to the gut and threw him towards his friends, where they catch him.

"Come on man, let's get out of here!" He knows what he's doing," said one of Sarayama's friends.

"NO!" Shouted Sarayama and ran towards Rito again.

Sarayama tried to punch Rito again, only for Rito to catch Sarayama's fist, punch him in the gut, knee smash him to the face, elbow smash him to the face, knee him to the gut, punch him in the face and finally kick him in the gut to send him flying. By the time Rito was done, Sarayama was done on his knees coughing up blood and looking at Rito with a hateful look. He didn't want to lose to Rito. He refused to accept defeat by Rito. According to Sarayama, he had to be better than him, he NEEDED to be better than him.

"I don't want to kill you... I just want you to stop." Rito looks at Nana then Yui, who aren't afraid of him. He then walks back to the girls, but unknown to Rito, Saruyama grabs the sharp piece from the wall again to tries to stab Rito from the behind.

"YUUKI-KUN!" Shouted Yui as she saw Saruyama about to stab him.

Before Rito could act, Nana kicked Saruyama in the face, shattering his teeth and knocking him out cold. Saruyama was now toothless.

"No one is allowed to hurt my friend!" Nana calls Rito a friend and his cheeks turn bright red as Yui rushes over to them.

"Thank you, Nana and Yui for helping me..." Rito tells the girls.

The girls' nod and Rito and the girls take their leave while Sarayama's friends are shocked at what they just witness. They then pick up the unconscious Sarayama.

"Hey, remind me to never piss off Rito," said one of Sarayama's friends.

"You bet, after what we just saw, it's best to stay clear from him," said another

Rito looks at Saruyama and his mind wonders where their past friendship went. His cellphone calls 911 and reports it as "Yes this fighter 041992... I like to report an injury on a teenager who tried to kill me... Yes... No police, please... Thank you." Closes the call.

Nana and Yui are wondering more about Rito's kindness.

"Rito... Why would you help him for?" Nana questions him.

"Well, after what I did to him, I don't want him to die to his injuries," said Rito.

Nana walks over and looks up at Rito, which she says "For... Protecting me I will give you a reward... Please close your eyes, Rito."

"Um... Okay," said Rito, he then closed his eyes.

Nana looks at Yui first then nods at Nana. She leans in and kisses Rito's cheek softly. With her cheeks turns deep red and starts walking away from him.

"Be happy and it's a kiss of goodness."

This made Rito blush.

At a far distance, Zastin and his men are seen watching the scene unfold and watched the fight between Rito and Sarayama.

"Hmm, it looks like this Rito boy might be more difficult to deal with than we thought," said Zastin.

 _ **What plans does Zastin have to take Nana back to her home planet? Find out, in the next chapter of To Love Ru: Wrongful Marriage!**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Episode Five

_**Episode Five – Learning Something New**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for Wrongful Marriage.**_

 _ **Special Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the following stories: Wrongful Marriage, New Life and Another Road.**_

 _ **Please check his stories: Drogons, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness, Gender-Swap and Drogons: Beta-Ideas.**_

 _ **Warning: Episode will have sexual content inside, so only read if your 18 or older.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

It was now morning at the Yuuki House, and Rito is seen waking up, but soon sees that Nana is sleeping with him once again. She is seen only wearing an orange tank-top and light pink panties. But her panties were slowly coming off her, which made Rito blush. Nana was also holding Rito tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Again, Nana is sleeping in my bed," said Rito in his thoughts.

Soon, Nana's panties fell off her and onto the floor, exposing her nice round butt and pink panties. Rito was blushing hard when he saw Nana's panties fall to the ground, he had to get out before Nana wakes up. However, Rito didn't get the chance, because Nana too soon woke up.

"Oh no, here we go," said Rito to himself, fearing that Nana was going to attack him when she notices that she was sleeping with him.

Nana clears the sleeping sand out of her eyes and raises her head to see Rito in front of her as her hair was flowing down at her backside. She was so cute in Rito's mind.

Nana then sat on Rito's upper chest and stretched her arms, making her tank top to rise above her bellybutton. This also allowed Rito to get a clear view of her cute pink panties. Nana was incredibly light, she could sit on Rito's chest all day and he would feel no pain.

Nana then looks down and sees Rito but keeps her legs wide open so that he can continue to look at her panties, "Good morning Rito," said Nana.

"Good Morning to you too, Nana," Rito told her and trying to play it cool. "So why are you in bed and sleeping with me?" He wanted an answer from her.

"I felt lonely, and I felt how much safe I was the last time I slept with you," said Nana, keeping her legs open.

Rito extends his eyes to sees her pussy was coming clear.

Damnit... Why is my heart going so fast for!' Rito said to himself, and trying to get away from her to think about things, but her pussy looked too good to ignore, and smelled good too "Um, you do realize that you're not wearing any panties, right?" Said Rito, acknowledging the elephant in the room.

Nana looks down and sees her panties on the floor, she says "If you try anything then I will have hit you for it." She wasn't going to let her tsundere side go but Nana was slowly opening up to Rito.

Nana looks at Rito and leans in. Both are going to kiss one another first time. But knock on the door is sound off.

"Rito, breakfast is ready," said Mikan on the other side.

"Oh okay... I will go and get Nana." Rito tells Mikan with nervous tone and sees Nana was disappointed now was ruined but she felt like Rito only sees her as a little girl because her chest was like a little girl's, "You need to get out of here before Mikan gets specious," he told her.

"Right," said Nana.

She quickly got off Rito and ran out the door, but she forgot her panties in Rito's room.

Rito notices Nana's panties on his floor and throws his shirt onto the bed, but locks the door, the readers notice the whip marks on Rito's backside are healed but left bruises, which Rito put on a white shirt on.

 _'Shit... She forgot her panties. I can't just go into her room.'_ Rito says and pushes her panties underneath his bed. He then puts dark blue pants on.

Later, everyone is at the dinner table having breakfast.

"Morning Mikan," Rito says of soft tone and turns his head to see Nana entering the dining room.

Nana arrives in the dining room and, "Morning Mikan and Rito." She spoke as Nana walks pass Rito which her butt was showing him. Nana didn't know she wasn't wearing any panties underneath.

"Morning Nana, where were you, you weren't in your room when I came to wake you up," said Mikan.

"I went to visit one of my favorite animals," Nana liked about visiting her animals which she wasn't ready to tell Mikan about her sleeping with Rito yet.

"I see," said Mikan.

After breakfast, Rito picked up and left.

"Thank you for breakfast Mikan, I need to go," said Rito as he was about to leave.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Asked Mikan.

"Um, I'm meeting a friend," said Rito, who wasn't ready to tell Mikan that he has a girlfriend yet.

Rito then left.

Nana becomes a little jealous and looks at Mikan of wondering about something.

"Hey, Mikan... Can you help something please." She was blushing, and Nana looks at Mikan of wondering how to say it.

"What is it?" Asked Mikan.

Nana looks down at her tank top and it was small because her chest wasn't holding anything to help it, "I want to know how to get bigger breasts for someone." Nana says but she turns away from her.

"Huh?!" Asked Mikan, shocked at Nana's request.

"I'm serious... I want to know how to get bigger breasts, please." Nana makes the request again and she remembers about how Rito declined the offer to take advance of her this morning.

"Are you sure I'm the right person to ask? I mean, look at me, I'm no bigger than you," said Mikan.

"Yes, but you're younger than me, and your breasts are only starting to grow whereas mine hasn't, who knows how big your breasts will be when you get to Rito's age!" Said Nana.

"I'm sure your breasts will grow in eventually," said Mikan.

"I don't want to wait; besides I want to have them like your size nearly because... I just don't want to lose to Rito's friend," Nana tells half of the truth to Mikan.

Mikan laughs, "You don't want to lose to Rito's friend?!" She laughs again, "Nana, you got nothing to fear, boys don't have breasts," laughed Mikan, thinking that Rito's new friend was a guy.

Nana shows her picture of Yui Kotegawa to Mikan and stops laughing.

"Who's that?" Asked Mikan.

"This is Rito's new "Friend," Yui Kotegawa.

Mikan notices how big Yui's breasts were, "Oh, now I know why you want to get your breasts bigger," said Mikan.

Nana nods about the request and starts wondering how to get her breasts bigger to compete with Yui and maybe try to win Rito's heart.

"Well, if you are serious about this, we're going to have to do some research, let's go to the library," said Mikan.

Nana nods at Mikan and gets up to dress up as her butt. Mikan notices Nana wasn't wearing any panties at all.

"Nana, why are you not wearing any panties?" Asked Mikan.

Nana freezes in place and looks down to see she wasn't wearing any panties as she says "Crap... I think I forget to put some on today." Her cheeks turn bright red about leaving them in Rito's bedroom. She then runs upstairs.

Later, Rito arrives at the cafe where he was supposed to meet Yui. He sees her and sees that she's wearing a white blouse that showed off half of her cleavage, and only came down below her bellybutton, and a black mini skirt that showed off three-quarters of her thighs, (Which is 75% of her thighs is exposed) and a matching pair of black flipflops.

"Hi, Yui," Rito responds to her with a soft tone and turns deep red.

"Hello Rito," said Yui, blushing.

"Um, you look great by the way," said Rito, still blushing hard.

"Thank you... You look great too." Yui tells Rito with nervous tone and her cleavage was showing but she didn't mind if it was only Rito.

"Um... Thanks, um, should we take our seats?" Asked Rito.

Yui nods at Rito with a warm smile and she wanted to know how Rito knows where to fight as her question surrounding her mind.

Just then, Rito tripped on his own two feet and fell on Yui. When Rito fell on Yui, he undid her skirt and pulled down her panties and had her laying on the ground, which made her flipflops fly out of her feet, next he opened her legs wide open and fell face first on her hairy pussy. Yui started moans when she felt Rito breathing on her pussy.

Rito was breathing on her pussy as the sweet smell was hard to let it go. When Rito gained back his composure, the first thing he sees is Yui's public hair. He then backed away a little and saw her pussy, which she had public hair surrounding it and a bush on top. Despite all the public hair she had, her pussy was still clear as day. He didn't have to go digging for it. She has shaved her arms, underarms, and legs, but never her crotch. Rito then starts rubbing Yui's thighs while starring at her pussy. Her thighs were soft and smooth, and her pussy looked tasty too. When Yui gained back her composure, she saw that Rito was staring at her pussy.

"Rito," moaned Yui.

Rito slowly gets up from the position and starts blushing deeply as he says, "I'm very sorry, Yui." Said Rito bowing his head down in front of her. Yui then quickly puts her skirt back on, "Geez, we haven't even started and already you're having one of your accidents," said Yui while putting on her skirt.

"As I said, I'm really sorry," said Rito.

Yui then puts her panties back on, "Well anyways, let's go take our seat before you have another accident," said Yui.

Yui then has her back turned to Rito, she then bends over to pick up her sandals, making her skirt to rise above her bare butt and white panties for Rito to see.

Rito begins checking Yui's butt and white panties out, which it gives out a sweet honey smell. Rito turns away and ignores the thoughts running inside of his mind now.

They then enter the restaurant and they take their seats. Soon the waiter came to them to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Joe, and I'll be your waiter this morning, how may I help you?" Said Joe.

"I will have the number one please." Rito points at the menu and smiles at the waiter.

Yui speaks as "I have the number three please."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders," said Joe and walks off.

Yui was rubbing her hands together which it was making her breasts rubs together inside of her shirt.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're wearing a shirt that shows off your breasts so much," said Rito while he was watching Yui's breasts rub on each other.

"Well, I read in magazines that boys like see girl's breasts... But I don't seem like that at all." Yui explains her reasons for wearing the shirt for their date, but she was wondering if Rito was one of those types of guys doing shameless things to girls.

"So, my question is where did you learn about vitals of a person's body." Rito puts his cup of soda down and starts thinking about how to answer the question.

Yui then unbuttons two buttons on her blouse, allowing Rito to see more of her cleavage, "Either by magazines or books that I had to read in health class," said Yui as she leans forward, allowing Rito to see her cleavage more.

"I see," Said Rito as he was staring at Yui's breasts.

Yui knew that Rito was staring at Yui's breasts but was going to let him stare at them.

Rito was slowly getting turned on but her question was, "Rito... You were a different person back then, so my question is what happened to you?" Rito looks up from her cleavage to see Yui's worried expression.

"A lot of things have happened, one of them was that I was hanging with the wrong crowd," said Rito.

Yui thinks about how was Rito hang out with the wrong crowd as the television shows Japan's news been "The news about the ultimate tournament will being held in 4 months in time... The question on everyone's mind is will the Black Yuuki Dragon going to return."

Rito becomes emotionless but his eyes are serious about the fight, but he agreed to never fight again.

"Black Yuuki Dragon?" Asked Yui when she heard the news from the TV.

Rito was silent and remembering his fighting days, but he told everyone after winning the last tournament that he was going to retire.

Just then, Joe came back with the food, "Are you go," said Joe.

"Ah, thank you," said Rito.

Rito and Yui soon began eating their lunch.

Later, Nana and Mikan arrive at the library.

Nana walks around the library to find the right books and "Any luck, Mikan?"

"No, we might have to ask the Librarian," said Mikan.

Nana blushes deeply and starts walking to Librarian. But her attention to see two lovers who are kissing with one another. Nana begins thinks about Rito and herself making out on his bed, which his hands are grabbing her butt. She starts blushing red. Sadly though for her, her daydreaming is interrupted by the Librarian.

"Hello, young lady, may I help you?" Asked the Librarian.

"Breasts!" Shouted Nana, which everyone in the library stops what they were doing and looks at Nana.

"Huh?" Asked the Librarian, who was blushing by Nana's words.

"I'm sorry... I'm looking for a book." Nana was embarrassed to speak about the subject.

"About breasts I assume?" Said the librarian.

Nana nods at librarian and she was wondering what it would feel like to kiss Rito.

"And what about them?" Asked the librarian.

"I want to know how to get them bigger." She speaks.

"Oh, my dear, you're still too young to have breasts yet," said the librarian, thinking Nana was twelve years old.

"I'm actually fourteen," Nana tells the librarian as she was surprised to hear the reason of her path of growing her breasts bigger.

The television was telling everyone being "That's a good question... Black Yuuki Dragon disappeared like two years ago, so we have to wonder if he's going to come back for the fight or not?" Nana was wondering who the Black Yuuki Dragon is.

"Oh, it looks like we're going to have another tournament," said the librarian.

"What does the tournament have any to do with breasts, and who's the Black Yuuki Dragon?" Nana questions the librarian.

"Oh, sorry, got distracted, but anyways, I'll go to my computer to see if there is a book for your request.

Nana looks at the television with the guy named Stan was speaking as "I know but Dragon hasn't been seen or spoken with. But we do have the live action of his last match."

In the match, Rito was wearing black and dark red shorts and his face was painted as black and dark blue dragon which his eyes are dark blue to hide his presence. His hair was colored dark red with black highlights which Nana was watching the fight with wondering who was the Black Yuuki Dragon. He kind of looked like Rito.

The fight was nearly one-side, but Dragon was playing around with this enemy to leave an opening with Nana was asking herself as "Why isn't he fighting back for?" The Dragon was taken light attacks, but he was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Ah, okay, I think I found what you're looking for," said the librarian.

Nana returns to the librarian and looks back to sees the Dragon's fast punching was hard. The kick was a powerful one to knock the breath out of him.

"Thank you for helping me," she says.

"Follow me," said the librarian.

Nana follows the librarian and starts looking down at the floor. She begins wondering how young the librarian for she is looks like she's in her twenties or little younger.

"I didn't catch your name, miss librarian?" Nana was trying to be friendly with her.

"My name is Silvia," said the librarian.

"It's nice to meet you, Silvia," Nana responds back to her with a gentle smile and she hopes to get a new friend with Silvia.

Meanwhile, Brad and Yui are seen exiting the restaurant.

"Hey, Rito... Can I ask you a question?" Yui was asking the question about how Rito learn the fighting style she saw yesterday.

"Sure," said Rito.

"Where did you fight like that yesterday?" Yui was digging into Rito's dark past which he wanted nothing more but leave it behind himself.

"Um, why do you ask?" Asked Rito after his face turned pale.

"You kind of send Saruyama to the hospital for 2 weeks and broke like 26 of his bones, then his jaw is little broken too... So how did you do it?" Yui questions Rito again about where he learnt to fight as his head looks down at the ground.

"You know, just at your everyday Karate class," said Rito while laughing nervously.

Yui nods to take the answer for now and she kept looking at him. "You know... You look like him?" She points to sees the pastor of Black Yuuki Dragon ready to fight his next opponent.

Rito's face turns pale again, "Um, yeah, that's what everybody says, but this Black Yuuki Dragon guy is obviously ripped. Me, I'm just a twig in compression," said Rito.

Yui starts imagining him as Black Yuuki Dragon but stops herself because she doesn't know if Rito really was him or not. Her cheeks turn bright red and take his hand softly with hers.

"Hey... How about we go somewhere fun?" She was asking Rito.

Yui takes Rito to arcade which he hasn't visited the arcade since he left the tournament. She smiles at Rito with a warm smile.

"I haven't been here in two years," said Rito.

"Really? Then come on, let's go and have some fun!" Yui was asking Rito with a soft tone.

Meanwhile at the library

Nana sees different types of books and starts remembering how she doesn't have a library card to check the books out.

"Hey Nana, have you found anything?" Asked Mikan as she walked towards her.

Silvia smiles at them and picks a book out for them to take a read for it. "If you girls need any more help just come and ask me." Silvia walks away from them she sees Nana as a friend.

"Okay," said Nana.

Mikan takes a book out and she says "Hey... Look at this?" Shows the book to Nana.

It read "Making Your Body Better."

Nana looks at the book of wondering what the book was going to teach her.

"Will it help me get bigger breasts?" Nana makes the request for the idea again, but she was hiding the reasons.

"There is only one way to find out, we'll have to read it," said Mikan.

"Read it? You mean, actual reading?!" Asked Nana in a shocked tone.

"Yes, that's what a library is here for, for people to read books," said Mikan.

"You didn't tell me that we would actually have to read a book," said Nana.

"I thought you already..." She stops, "Wait, do you not know how to read?!" Asked Mikan.

Nana looks down at the ground with her cheeks turns bright red.

"Um..." Said Nana, not knowing how to find the words that she needs.

"Didn't people teach you how to read from where you come from?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes, but, I either didn't pay attention to the classes or skipped them all together, unlike my sisters," said Nana.

Nana was starting to feel stupid now. For years, her twin sister Momo would tell Nana that she needs to pay attention and stop skipping her classes, or else she'll grow up regretting that she never learned the basics. However, Nana would always tell Momo to shut up and say that she's better than her in every way. But now, she's now feeling stupid and regretting that she didn't take her sister's advice.

Mikan smiles and places her hand at shoulder softly to speaks "How about I teach you to read one."

Nana nods.

"But we have the man who made the Black Yuuki Dragon speak with us," Stan speaks with a gentle tone, which Mikan and Nana.

At the arcade, Rito stops at the large television to listen to the news about what the man did to him. What he was going to say about him or why was he going to ask?

"I am here with Sid "The Dragon" Norwood, the runner-up of the previous Dragon tournament," said the reporter, "Sid Norwood, in the previous tournament, you faced the Black Yuuki Dragon in the finals, but when the judges declared the Black Yuuki Dragon the winner, you lashed out, took out a whip and whipped Dragon a bunch of times on the back, it took several security guards to get you off of him. Tell me, why did you do it?" Asked the reporter.

"You know, a lot of people have been asking me that for the last two years now, so I'm just going to go ahead and tell everyone who is watching this on why I did it, right here right now. The reason why I attacked Dragon after he was declared the winner is quite simple, him winning the tournament was a fluke, a complete fluke! It should have been me that won the tournament, the judges should have picked me to be the winner, not that punk-ass kid who was going through puberty at the time. The judges had the absolute nerve to pick a kid over me, a grown ass man who has over 15 years of fighting experience. I have traveled around the world mastering my craft, trying to become the greatest fighter in the world! Then comes around this punk-ass kid, who calls himself the Black Yuuki Dragon, enters the Dragon tournament and wins by decision?! Are you kidding me?! You're going to pick a kid who doesn't even have a Year's worth of fighting experience over a man who has 15 years of fighting experience?! Are you fucking kidding me?! What the fuck were the judges smoking when they made that decision?! Crack, Pot, Marijuana?! Or were they smoking all three while eating mushrooms?! If they were sober, they would have never picked that kid over me. And since the next dragon tournament is just around the corner, I got a message to both the Black Yuuki Dragon and the judges. Black Yuuki Dragon, I know you're watching this so you better listen very carefully, if I catch you entering the tournament, you better make sure that you don't enter the first round with me, because if you do, I will go Med evil on your ass, and I will do a lot worse than what I did to you two years ago. And judges, you better not make the same mistake that you made 2 years ago, because if you do, I'll run over to your tables and kill you myself and rip you apart limb from limb and let God sort you out, this interview is over!" He then walks off.

The reporter is seen shaking in his boots, and now has a pale face, "Um, back to you Stan."

"My God... The one question is Black Yuuki Dragon going to accept the challenge or someone else would say... Answer the call." Stan speaks with nervous and scared tone.

Rito thinks about the fight but he has no reasons to fight which he walks away to see Yui was having fun. He sees her playing Street Fighter 2 and fighting M. Bison.

Rito smiles at her place but unknown to him, someone unexpecting was going to ask him to come back to the ring.

At the library, Mikan was losing focus and starts coughing little. "Hey, Mikan... Are you alright?" Nana was asking her best friend with a worried tone.

"I'm fine," she said as she hid the blood on her hand, "Here, a list of things to do to help you get your breasts bigger, I highly recommend that you get up to 100 pounds, that should help you get your breasts get bigger," said Mikan.

Nana nods at the adjustment to help her get bigger breasts, which her cheeks begin thinking about Rito squeezing her newfound breasts. "Are you thinking about something really hard, Nana?" Mikan was teasing Nana a little.

"I'm not… I just want to make sure the beast keeps his hands to himself." Nana lied about wanting Rito to touch her like that. But she secretly wanted to kiss him this morning.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	7. Episode Six

_**Episode Six – Living the Memories**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for Wrongful Marriage and I have to say thank you for the favorites, reviews and followers.**_

 _ **Please look at Xyaqom's stories: Drogons, Drogons: Beta-Ideas, The Adventures of Crimson Darkness and Gender-Swap. Thank you for helping me with my stories.**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual theme will appear inside of the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

Nana and Mikan just came back home from the library.

"It was interesting to visit the place." Nana was telling Mikan with a soft tone and smiles at her.

"Yep, it was," said Mikan.

"Anyways, I'm going to try these new techniques out.

Nana walks over to the couch and starts reading the notes that she and Mikan made. Mikan soon took notice that Nana was sitting on the couch with her legs wide open and can get a good look up her skirt.

Mikan nods and looks at Nana than "So you're not going to try and tease Rito with your newfound breasts right?" She was asking Nana with a soft but teasing tone.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Nana.

"Maybe it's because you like him... You just don't realize it yet." Mikan was telling Nana with a confident tone while she was rubbing Nana's thighs.

Nana moans lightly and she says, "Not true, besides, I'd rather go out with you than him," But deep down a new feeling was developing which Nana doesn't understand why at first.

"Oh really?" Said Mikan, as she was closing in for a kiss.

"Yes really," She tells Mikan, but she leans in forward.

Just when Mikan and Nana were about to share a kiss, they suddenly hear the door open.

"I'm home," said Rito.

Nana gets angry about their moment was ruined by the beast as she turns her attention to sees Rito looks like he has seen a ghost. Mikan knew the look of Rito was showing about he wanted to fight someone calling him out or making fun of his family.

"Damn you, why did you come back so soon?!" Asked Nana.

"Now why did you go ahead and say that Nana," said Mikan to Nana, who was upset with her for making Rito mad. Rito was sitting his bedroom and takes out his punching bag than starts punching to kicking it with an intense expression, he was clearly frustrated.

"Because... He ruined the moment and I don't want him to see myself making out with someone else." Nana turns bright red as she said that. Her words were released and Mikan was surprised to hear it.

"Well... How was he supposed to know?" Asked Mikan blushing red.

Nana becomes silent for she knew Mikan was telling the truth and she nods into the agreement. She gets up with her eyes were covered by hair. Nana was going to apologize to Rito about her behavior from earlier.

She stops herself and turns around to kiss Mikan on her lips. This catches Mikan off guard. Nana pushes Mikan down onto the couch to deepen the kiss, making her skirt to rise above her butt. Mikan gives into the kiss and starts squeezing Nana's round butt.

Nana moaned lightly and starts rubbing Mikan's butt as she speaks "You have such nice butt, Mikan." Her lips kiss then licks her neck softly.

"Thank you," moaned Mikan.

As Nana continued to kiss Mikan's neck, Mikan took off Nana's panties and threw them away. Nana pulls away as she needs to go and apologize to Rito.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to apologize to Rito," said Nana.

"Okay," said Mikan.

Nana then began walking upstairs, allowing Mikan to get a clear view of Nana's round butt and pussy up her skirt.

Nana felt no panties underneath her skirt, but she had no time to get them.

"Save your breath than strike." Rito does two punches than hard kick as Nana opens the door to see the technique.

"How did you do that?" Rito turns his head to sees Nana was amazed by his fighting style.

"Why are you here?" Said Rito, still upset of what Nana said to him.

"I... I wanted to say I'm very sorry for my behavior." Nana looks away from Rito of wondering if he will forgive her.

Rito was surprised when he heard Nana apologize to him.

"So please forgive me... I don't what else to say." Nana tells Rito with a gentle tone as she wanted to do anything to have Rito talk with her again.

"Okay, I forgive you," said Rito.

Nana looks at Rito and shows a bright smile towards Rito. "Well... Keep doing your training... I believe Mikan needs me for something." She opens the door and reveals her amazing round butt to him.

Rito saw that Nana wasn't wearing any panties, but shakes it off, thinking that his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

Nana goes downstairs to sees Mikan was sitting down at the couch.

"I'm back now," Nana tells her.

"Did you apologize to Rito?" Asked Mikan.

Nana nods and kisses Mikan again with her hands travel downwards to grab and slap her butt a little hard, and Mikan slaps Nana's butt too. Nana pulls Mikan's shirt up to take them off and starts rubbing her breasts and nipples up than down. Mikan then takes off Nana's skirt and squeezes her butt. Nana moans lightly and goes down then starts kissing and licks her hard nipples softly.

"We shouldn't be doing this down here, Rito might come down wondering when dinner will be ready," moaned Mikan.

Nana kisses and licks her belly after she speaks "I don't think so... I think he has already eaten on his hang out." She was traveling down, and hands were going to take her skirt and panties off and starts rubbing her pussy.

"Oh, Nana!" Mikan moans and her hands stroke her hair softly to continue the pleasure, "Where have you learned this?" Moaned Mikan.

"Let's just say I saw a book at the library," Nana tells the truth and goes down. Starts kissing and licks her pussy awhile rubs her body warmly with her hands.

This kind of experience was new to Mikan, and she could feel herself clit already.

Nana looks up at Mikan if she wanted soft or hard which she waited for her answer.

"Yes, I do," Mikan spoke and slaps Nana's butt hard.

Nana then stripped the remaining clothes off Mikan and had her to lay on the couch with her legs wide open. Nana then began licking Mikan's bellybutton while also rubbing her clit.

Mikan moans loudly as Rito stops his training but shrugs his shoulders than starts doing push-ups and pull-ups with listening to some music

Soon, Mikan let out a loud moan and came.

Nana tastes her sweet comes as she kisses Mikan deeply

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Episode Seven

_**Chapter Seven – Visiting the Starting Point**_

 _ **New Chapter for Wrongful Marriage!**_

 _ **I'm very sorry for not updating this story for awhile, but I'm here to update this story a bit more.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

 _ **(In Rito's Bedroom)**_

Rito opens his bedroom then goes downstairs to sees Mikan and Nana were sleeping with one another, which he covers them with blanket. He doesn't take a notice of their bodies are showing and Rito goes to his front door.

Turns his head, which Mikan and Nana were still sleep then Rito walks out of his home to get some fresh air and takes a walk though town.

 _ **(At Sainin)**_

His sight catches the first building where he used to train and pushes the old dark red door open to sees the gear catching dust and chains were rust. Rito goes to sits down and sees the ring where his Uncle Nick used to allow Rito to train.

When Rito was only starting out for the tournament, as his Uncle Nick was teaching him how to breath and make the technique more into effective and dangerous for his enemies.

Present Rito was watching his younger self was training with his Uncle Nick and his words are "Rito… I want to tell you something… There are no easy ways into life, but never give up on who you choose to be being." His eyes start crying gently and his Uncle's advice continues "If I'm not there to help you back onto your feet and I'm angel… Then I will say get up and fight until your last breath. Because in my eyes are winner."

Rito stays silent and keeps watching his younger self with Uncle Nick walks out of the gym then sits down at the corner because his uncle passed away before tournament started.

 _ **(At Yuuki's Home)**_

Nana opens her eyes to sees she was laying down at couch and sees Mikan was gone, which she turns to sees Mikan was making dinner.

"Oh, you're up… Can you please go and get Rito?" Mikan makes a request to Nana.

Nana nods and gets back into her normal clothes then walks upstairs. "Hey… Rito." She knocks the door of his bedroom, but no answer came from inside.

Mikan hears Nana runs downstairs and "Mikan… Rito is gone." Nana responds with worried voice. Then she walks over and places a note inside of Nana's hand then she says with gentle tone been "Than go and see him."

Nana looks down and sees the address for gym of where Rito used to go to when he needs time to being alone or he feels depressed. She nods about the answer and Nana takes off to see Rito, which she was worried about her future husband. Nana was rushing towards where Rito was staying in the old gym.

 _ **(In Old Gym)**_

Wiping the tears was difficult, yet his Uncle's advice always puts him in ease and tells Rito to tell keep going with the right path. Things were always going to get worst then get better afterwards. Gets up to his feet and sees the motivation pastor and cleans the dust away to reveals the words: **Never Give Up On The Life You Choose To Live.**

"These words are meant for everyone, but it just matters how you want to choose to impress this." Uncle Nick tells Rito with confident tone, which coughs out inside of his hand.

Rito nods at the pastor and pulls his hand away from the pastor then hears someone has enter the gym, which turns his head back towards the old pastor.

After the door of gym to sees Rito was pulling away from the old pastor, but she couldn't see what it says. She walks over to his side and she reads the words as "Never give up on the life you choose to live." Nana didn't understand the words and turns her head to sees Rito's eyes were slight red of crying.

"So, what is this place?'

"This was my Uncle's old gym and I used to come here to train."

His words are emotionless, but deep sadness as Nana looks down to sees Rito's right-hand was open with her left-hand takes his right-hand as his head looks down to sees Nana was holding his hand with his question was "What are you doing?"

Nana pulls Rito away from the pastor and takes them to punching bag hanging from the ceiling, which the chain was still good. "Can you please show the technique again and… teach me how to use it too please." Rito was surprised about Nana wants to learn from him, as his head nods at her request.

Nods about training her the technique and his hands raises up to gathers them into fist, which he punches the bag with his right-fist then left-fist and sent his right-foot into bag. Nana was surprised to sees the bag was sliding away from Rito's position.

Walks to the bag and grabs the bag then places it front of Nana, then his words are "It's your turn." Nana doesn't know if she could do the same thing as Rito did, however, the showing and speaking to two different things for people.

Nana punches the bag with right-fist than left-fist, but she kicks the bag. Yet the bag didn't move like Rito did before, as Nana becomes disappointed at herself. Rito shakes his head and places the bag front of Nana with she speaks up been "This bag weighs ton… I can't do it."

Rito shakes his head 'no' for giving up is never the option on life and walks behind her then raises her hands with her cheeks turns deep red because his hands are comfortable and warm. She wanted to lay her head back onto his shoulder then his words are "Breath in then release when your punching the bag." Both right fist punches then their left fist hits the bag and next is Nana's right-foot kicks the bag. It slides away from their position and she says "I did it! We did it! Thank you!" Nana was excited and jumps around the gym with Rito shows gentle smile towards her.

Nana hugs Rito in warm embracement and his expression was shocked, but his hands wraps around her body with her head places at his shoulder. Slowly pulls away from one another and looks into one another's eyes, which they have noticed that nobody wasn't going to mess this moment up.

Nana leans in and closes her eyes, yet Rito leans forward with time slows down for them. They finally kiss one another, and his arms keeps Nana around her waist and her hands wraps around his neck to keep him close to her.

Places one another's forehead onto each other and "You ready to go home?" Nana questions Rito and walks over to places the dust and old gloves at the fighting post of the ring with his words are "Thank you, Uncle Nick."

Rito and Nana went back to their home.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	9. Episode Eight

**_Chapter Eight – New Developments_**

 ** _I'm Back!_**

 ** _I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while. But I'm going to start catching this one up then I will work on the other ones later._**

 ** _Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this story!_**

 ** _Thank you goes to everyone for favorites, reviews and following my story!_**

 ** _Warning – Only 18 or older shall read this story!_**

 ** _Enjoy the story:_**

 ** _(In Rito's Bedroom)_**

Waking up from his slumbers was easy, which his golden eyes opens slightly with his right-hand reaching to protect his sight from the blinding lights out of his window. His head turns to sees Nana was sleeping at his side, yet his cheeks turns bright red as her breasts were small A cup at moment. But they slowly climb into middle A cup now, and his head turns away from her.

 _'_ _I'm starting to remember what happened now.'_ His thoughts brought back when himself and Nana got back home from Uncle's Nick old gym.

Rito slowly pulls his hand away from Nana and the blankets had other plans to reveals her round butt underneath the covers. His cheeks become dark red about how her light pink panties are shows and his head glances away from her.

"Rito…" Nana was saying his name in her sleep.

Rito turns his head to sees Nana takes a hold of the pillow and begins rubbing her head into the pillow as she says "Rito… I love your warmth." His face became very red because this side of Nana was kind of… cute.

Gets up from the bedside and glances at his buzzing cellphone then takes from the desk to see it was Yui who was wondering if he could meet her at front of the arcade. Which his lips form warm smile about they are starting out been friends at first. Rito returns his sight back to Nana then back at his cellphone… For his question was Am I falling in love with Yui and Nana at the same time!

On Earth, the person can only have one person to date with… Which the real question was does Rito like Yui or Nana?

Places his cellphone down and the desk's third draw opens and bends down to takes his black with dark blue outline fighting gloves out. His thoughts brought back when he was Black Yuuki Dragon and brought back of how Sid wants the rematch with him.

Nana rubs her eyes of trying to get tiredness out of her eyes, which she notices Rito quickly places his fighting gloves away into his wooden desk. "Is everything alright, beast?" Nana was asking Rito, but she was playing around by calling him 'beast.'

Her strap of her shirt was slowly coming off her shoulder and parts of her wanted to tease Rito, which crawls over towards him with her warm smile with round butt was showing to Rito. She shows light smile as she questions him again been "Are you sure… You don't need my help with anything?" Her cheeks turn bright red about how forward she was been.

Rito was going to touch her cheek softly, yet Mikan calls out from downstairs for both stops what they were about to do.

"Rito! Nana! Breakfast is ready!" Mikan was calling out to them.

His hand was placed down and glances at the wooden desk's door then shakes his head then starts walking out of his bedroom. Nana takes a notice the wooden desk and walks over then took the fighting gloves out, as she was wondering where did Rito used to fight at and why?

 ** _(In the Kitchen's Room)_**

Mikan was making breakfast been scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Which Rito steps inside of the room and sees his little sister was making breakfast.

 ** _(In Living Room)_**

"We have a new development here which it was taking a place about the last match with Sid going against the new star at the fight." Tim was talking about the show and shows the video of Sid beating the poor guy until he was bloody mess.

Powerbombs him though the table with Sid looks at the screen and says "Do I have your attention now… I want Black Yuuki Dragon return!"

Rito shows furious expression and shakes his head about his fighting days were behind him, but Sid wasn't going to get his way then Tim speaks "Shocking video is truly not professional, but my thoughts are prayers go to the new star. I have to say one thing is… Return… For one last match, Black Yuuki Dragon. This Good Morning News, I'm Tim." Of his words were quiet and Rito shakes his head then rubs his head about of trying to figure out what to do next.

Mikan sees Rito turns the television off then sits down at the couch of trying to get his mind straight about what type of exercise had to do. But Rito had reason to enter the ring and fight, which it was to pay for their expenses and help them.

She notices about Rito was showing the furious expression and Mikan could notice how Rito wants to move on beyond the match with Sid being his last match. Her vision was getting blurry and begins falling forward with her face was burning red then Rito catches Mikan before she was catching the flu.

"Mikan… Mikan!" Rito picks her up in bridal style.

Nana goes downstairs and sees Rito was carrying Mikan as she was going to telling him about been pervert then notices her cheeks and breathing was heavy. Rito takes Mikan to upstairs and places her onto the bed.

"I'm going to call the doctor, and do you mind of watching over her." Rito makes the request to watch over Mikan.

He got out of the bedroom and calls the doctor.

After couple minutes, which Rito hears the news about how sickness of flu was serious condition and she needs special medicine to cure. But the medicine was going to cost nearly thousand dollars to get here then Rito falls onto the couch.

 ** _(In Mikan's Bedroom)_**

Nana was cleaning Mikan's sweat and trying her best to get her better then looks over to sees Rito was looking though the bedroom's door.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	10. Episode Nine

_**Episode Nine – First Signs of Love**_

 _ **New Chapter for Wrongful Marriage!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to put this chapter together. Please check out his stories when you get the chance to. Which season one is going to end soon for this story, but no worries because season two is already in my mind.**_

 _ **Only 18 or older may read this chapter only for sexual theme shall make appearance in the story.**_

 _ **PM if you wish to know about the updates or trailer for any new story that I have.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

"Son of bitch!" Rito throws the newspaper onto the floor as the jobs were all gone which he needs to help Mikan. There was only one way... But she's not going to like it was Rito talking to himself.

There was a knock on the door from his bedroom and turns his head. Sits down as he says, "Its open."

Soon Nana came in with a worried look on her face.

"How is she doing?" Rito was asking Nana about how is Mikan doing?

Nana shook her head, "Not good, I think she's getting worst," said Nana.

Rito turns to sees the picture for the Ultimate Tournament was going to happen again. The winner will get one hundred thousand dollars, which will be enough to save Mikan's life.

"I have to enter the tournament again." Rito was telling Nana with a firm tone, which she walks over with her eyes covered by her hair and slaps him.

"Are you crazy?!" Asked Nana after slapping Rito.

Rito couldn't believe Nana slapped him and sees his floor was wet. Looks up to see Nana was crying because she didn't want to lose Rito.

"I know this is a crazy idea, but I can't lose Mikan because she's my precious sister. I won't lose." Rito was telling her with a soft tone.

Nana then began crying.

"What's wrong, Nana?" Rito was asking which he never her like this before.

"What's wrong, Nana?" Rito was asking which he never saw her like this before.

"I'm so scared for the both of you," said Nana.

"I can't lose... Because I must come back to Mikan... and you too, Nana. Because you're precious to me too." Rito was telling her as his cheeks become bright red.

"Really?" Asked Nana.

"Is it okay to?" Rito was asking him and takes Nana's cheek then leans in. Kisses her again as they did at the gym. Nana then grabs Rito's face and kisses him in the lips pushes Rito down onto his bed and starts feeling her soft skin underneath her shirt. Her breasts have grown into large A cup about to hit B cup.

Rito noticed that Nana's breasts have grown since he last felt. Nana was blushing and places his hand onto her breasts, but she was wearing a sports bra. She takes her shirt off and her shorts were top of his dark blue pants. This made Rito blush.

"Are you surprised?" Nana was asking him which she was going to tease him with her new grown breasts.

"Where did you get that sports bra?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, I went shopping with Mikan but aren't you curious what's underneath it?" Nana

Rito takes hold of Nana's new growth breasts little tightly inside of his hands which she moans lightly. And he starts taking off her bra. Nana unties her hair glow down her backside as she was turning deep red.

Rito then took off Nana's bra, revealing her large A size breasts, making them bounce.

Rito leans in and starts kisses then licks her hard-pink nipples warmly. His hands travel down to found her round butt and starts rubbing her butt more. This makes Nana moans. Rito sucks her right then left nipples bit more as she begins takes his shirt off.

Rito then takes off Nana's shorts, revealing to not be wearing any panties.

"Ohh... You're such a beast but I... I really like you, because you're mine." Nana was telling him with teasing tone.

"And you're such a naughty girl for not wearing any panties," said Rito as he was spanking Nana's butt.

"Yes, I am." Nana places her round butt in front of Rito to taste her light pink pussy.

Rito then began to gently rub her pussy. Nana moans lightly as his hand felt warm and smooth on her pussy as she takes a hold of the bedsheets little tightly. Nana was beginning to get wet. Rito spreads her pussy slightly which kisses her tight pussy first then begins licking her tight pussy next with his hands moves upwards to rub then spreads her butt apart then rubs it. This made Nana moans loudly. Rito was rubbing her butt more as begins licking her pussy more with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other hand. Nana moans loudly as she unclips his pants then starts taking his pants and boxers off to reveal his hard four inches long and thick dick. Nana giggles when she saw his thick dick, but she was blushing deeply because it was her first-time seeing his dick. She then leans in and kisses it, then licks his headpiece first. Liking the taste, she puts his headpiece in her mouth.

Rito moans slightly as Nana's mouth was moist but warm as she begins sucking his length more into her mouth. Nana then gets into a sixty-nine position with Rito, have her pussy and butt at Rito's face and Nana swirls her tongue around his headpiece and his tongue licks her pussy again. This made Rito get harder and Nana to get wetter. Rito felt like he was going to explode inside of her mouth which he needs to decode of she wants to do it with him or not.

"Nana, I'm about to cum!" Said Rito.

Nana continues to suck his dick which she wanted to taste his cums inside of her mouth. But she wanted more from him meaning Nana was Deviluke and it would take couple times until she can get pregnant. Rito soon let out a loud moan and came inside Nana's mouth.

"Nana... Thank you." Rito places his hands on her cheeks softly as she smiles at him and nods at him to take her first time.

Nana then adjusted herself to have his dick slide inside her wet pussy. Rito rubs his hand onto her butt and starts pushing his dick into her pussy slowly to make it comfortable for her first. Nana moans and she was enjoying the feeling of his dick entering her pussy. Soon her hymen broke, and Nana screamed in pain, but Rito kisses her to keep her quiet, which stroke her backside warmly and she takes hold of his backside. Rito then slowly started moving his hips making Nana moans lightly as she was enjoying the feeling of his dick inside of her pussy.

"You like that?" Asked Rito as he spanked Nana's butt.

"Yes, I do but give more please." Nana places herself in dick.

Rito then grabbed Nana's butt and began thrusting his hips a bit faster. Nana screams out of pleasure as she felt his dick inside of her tight pussy, but she loved the feeling of himself in her. Her hands grab the bedsheets tightly and round butt was begging Rito to slap it, which he slaps her butt as if it was a drum.

"Ahhh Rito... That feels so good." Nana was telling Rito as he leans in and kisses her again. Which their next position was riding with her large A cup breasts were bouncing front of Rito.

It didn't take long for the two to reach their limits.

"Inside... I want it inside, Rito!" Nana was telling him which she didn't know if Nana was ready to confess to Rito.

Rito gave a few thrusts and both he and Nana came together.

Nana moans loudly as lays top of Rito, which wraps around her body with his hands as his hand strokes her backside warmly. She was enjoying the feeling of his hands.

"Did you like that?" Asked Nana.

"Yes, I did and how about you?" Rito responds back to her which she climbs top of him. With her breasts and nipples were touching his chest and she was smiling at him.

"Yeah, I did," said Rito, and they kissed.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Episode Ten

_**Chapter Five – The Interests of Return**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Wrongful Marriage. I'm going to burrow inspirational speech from another movie, but I hope everyone doesn't mind if I do it.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to reviewers for reading my story!**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

It was morning, for Rito slowly opens his eyes and first notices Nana in his bed with his eyes extends of shocked, which she was naked. The memories brought back on Rito and Nana had sex, but did they wanted to do it or was just heat of the moment.

Question needs to answer later and slowly gets out of bed comfortable for Nana to lays down onto the bed and the newspaper says the Ultimate Showdown was coming soon. The prize money had enough to get Mikan better and make sure she never gets sick again.

Turns his head to sees his cellphone was filled of messages and steps over to sees Yui was wondering about talking with him at the park. Sends the message about meet her there at 11:00 and puts black shirt and dark blue pants on then goes out of his bedroom.

Walks over to Mikan's bedroom and checks at his little sister to notices she was sleeping soundly with closes the door quietly.

Exits of his home and goes to the park with lot of green trees with his attention to sees Yui was wearing light blue shirt and dark blue skirt, as her head glances up to sees Rito walks over to her position with her lips forms gentle smile.

"Yui… I have something to tell you."

"You and that girl are together, aren't you?"

Rito was surprised about Yui was clever girl, which she keeps smiling at him as she continues "I don't mind if I have to share you because you're the one I want to see smile again, Rito." Yui walks over to his position and kisses him on his lips. Her dress shows large cleavage and wraps his hands around her waist then her breasts were pushing against his chest.

Rito and Yui steps over and sits down at the wooden bench with his words are "Yui-chan… Mikan my little sister is sick, so I'm going to do something that's crazy." Yui didn't know what to say to her boyfriend then she says "I see. Is there anything I can do?"

His head shakes 'no' at her and places his hand onto her hand warmly with his memories brought back on the paint become onto his skin. It might the dragon will be released. Yui told her boyfriend on how she was going back to her home and tell everyone about how Rito is going to miss school for couple days.

After lunch time, Rito enters his home and walks over to living room to sees Mikan and Nana were waiting for Rito to come back from his meeting with Yui. With his head turns to sees his little sister had serious expression and she spoke "Can I talk with you, Rito?"

"Yeah… Sure." Said Rito.

"Can we do it outside?" Mikan makes the request and gets up from her seat, which they went to side of the house with Nana follows them from behind.

"So, are you going though with this?" Asked Mikan with his responses was "Yes I'm going to start training tomorrow." Which she stops in her tracks.

The brother and sister walks towards patio as Rito see the beautiful stars with Mikan stands her ground to speaks again as "Living with you has not being easy… Because every time I have wait for you at dead of night. I pray sometimes that you come home, and you're not broken." Mikan was telling Rito about her true feelings for Rito was fighting days.

"You think I'm hurting you."

"Yes, in way you are because you want to know something… Some of my friends tell me… Well my brother is this, and my brother is that. But I can't tell them that my brother is fighter because it bothers me, and you don't see no reasons… I'm getting bothered by it, but doesn't it bother you?" Her tone was anger and disappointed at her 'Onii-chan.'

Rito rubs his hands together softly together as she continues "So I'm asking you as your little sister… Don't go thought with this tournament because it will only make us more into bother than something we don't want and it's only going to end bad for you mostly and for me too."

Walks around the outside and begins thinking about his words than his voice returns to speaks again as "You're not going to believe this… But you used to fit right here." Points at his right-hand and continues "I told our parents that this girl is going to be the best person that I ever knew…You grew up great person… When it came time for you to be your own and you did… But somewhere along the way you changed you stop being you… You let people stick a finger you're face and tell you you're no good."

"When times got hard… You starting to blame like big shadow." Rito was telling his little sister.

"Let me tell you something you already know… The world isn't all rainbow or shrining…It's a mean and nasty place… I don't care how tough you are. It will knock you down to your knees and it will keep you there if you let it. You and I were nobodies. Life is going to hits us hard. But it's not about how hard you fall… It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward." Rito gives inspirational speech to Mikan as she looks up to sees Rito was serious about the fight. "How much you take and keep moving forward… That's how winners do it… If you know what you're worth than go out and get what you are worth… But you must be willing to take the hits. Stop blaming people for things you don't have because cowards do that and that's not you… You're better than that…The last thing I want to do is hurt you or any of our friends." Nana was standing at the doorway and heard every word from Rito's speech, which she allows Rito walk pass her to enter back into his home. Stops in his tracks and turns around to looks at Mikan.

"You're my fresh and blood… You my precious little sister who love and care and I will always put you first in the everything." Rito told Mikan and Nana walks outside with Mikan was surprised at the conversation she had with her 'Onii-chan'. "But as long as you keep blaming people then you won't have life at all… Don't forget your pills before you eat it."

Rito went to upstairs to enter his bedroom and sits down at bedside than thinks about what he said towards his little sister. Gets up and takes out his training gear then his head nods about knows about the time was ready to train again.

 _ **(Next Day)**_

At 6 in the morning, Rito gets up to sees Nana in his bed and takes her arm away from his body with warm smile. Takes the weighted vest and straps his chest, legs and hands then his head nods 'yes'.

Rito exits out of his house and breathes in the cold air and starts running towards north with his outfit was dark gray hoodie and dark blue shorts with black nick shoes.

Arriving at park and starts punching the air than kicks right foot with his body was moving fast but focus and hard attacks. People of Sainin begins walks and sees the someone was training in the park as Yui sees the strange person was doing push-ups with only hand behind his back.

"He's back?"

Rito takes his hood off and strokes his sweat away from his forehead as Yui recognizes his down orange hair. But he places it back onto his head than goes to large bag of sand with his hands forms fists to punch the bag with focus and intense punches. His feet send kicks, as his memories brought back when Nana become his girlfriend and Yui was his second girlfriend.

Steps over and hands her boyfriend a water bottle with Rito simply nods at Yui and drinks the chilling water enters his throat. His words are "Thank you, sweetie."

Rito begins doing pushups been one hundred then switch for pullups as Yui offers her right-hand to help Rito up then kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back with her giggles on how Rito was training hard to fight in Ultimate Tournament.

 _ **(At Night)**_

In the living room, Rito, Yui, Mikan, and Nana were watching the news of Sid was calling for Black Yuuki Dragon to return. Rito sees Mikan nods at her 'Onii-chan' and her words are "Rito… Win." His right-hand forms fist for the girls does the fist together, which it felt like they were family together.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	12. Episode Twelve

_**Episode Twelve – Enter the New Love**_

 _ **Here's the episode for Wrongful Marriage!**_

 _ **I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while, but I was busy with helping my friend Xyaqom with his stories and hitting writer's block. Yet I'm still going to try and bring back the story from the dead.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this episode and please check out his stories when you get the chance too!**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual content will make appearance in the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

 _'It's been a long time since I did proper training exercise.'_ Rito was telling himself and starts blushing slightly for remembering Nana was starting to sleep in his bed with him. Which he didn't mind it, yet the images of her naked form still appear clear in his thoughts.

Although her breasts, weren't that impressive, her amazing butt and pussy made up for that. Rito began remembering how soft and squishy her butt was.

Rito begins remembering the time he accidentally walked in the bathroom to sees Nana was going to take a warm bath with her head turns to sees her boyfriend has opened the door.

"I'm very sorry, Nana... I thought nobody in here." Rito offered her large towel to wrap her naked form up but she didn't punch or slap him.

"Would... Would you like to have one with me?" Asked Nana in a blushing state.

"Sure..." Rito responds back to her and he took his clothes off. He begins washing her backside warmly as she was enjoying it.

He began rubbing his hands down to her nice round butt.

Nana moans slightly as she was enjoying lot more as her hair was down for him.

His fingers then find her anus starts rubbing it.

Nana moans loudly as her butt put front of him as Rito begins her anus as he licks her pussy

"Oh Rito!" Moaned Nana.

Rito rubs her butt together and licks her pussy more as she begins rubbing her small B cup breasts up then down.

"Oh Rito, you're so good!" Moaned Nana.

"And you taste good," smiled Rito.

"Thanks sweetie." Nana gets up and kisses him passionately.

Meanwhile, in the present, Rito had a pervert look on his face, remembering Nana's pussy and butt.

Rito starts shaking the thoughts away and keeps walking to Classic Club which it had the best sandwiches around.

Just then, a mugger appeared out of an alleyway and held Rito at gunpoint.

"Your money, or your life," said the mugger.

"Are you want to be being doing this?" Rito was asking the mugger with smooth tone and his sight to sees the gun was simple handgun. Which it only holds six rounds in it, so Rito has two options: Duck fast and hit him in the middle section or second throw his wallet in the air and in distraction is to be twisting the gun out of his hands.

He decided to go with option one.

Rito ducks quickly and punches the mugger with fierce fist as the mugger felt like he lost his breath by the attack.

"You little shit, come on boys, we have someone who doesn't want to cooperate," said the mugger.

Just then, ten other muggers came out of hiding and surrounded Rito.

"You fellas really want to do this?" Rito was asking them with serious tone

They then took out their weapons.

Rito nods at them and sees it was only pocket and hunter knife, which twisting the gun out of guys hand as his right hand grabs the gun. Rito emptier the gun and licks the bullets down the drain. Throws the gun into dumpster which it was eight feet away

"Why you," said one of the muggers.

"Get him!" Said the other.

Rito punches the first one and throws him at the brick wall as he doesn't know someone was watching him beat the muggers

Rito managed to beat down three of the muggers, but one of the muggers sneaked behind him kicked him in the balls.

"Hitting there isn't fair." Rito falls down and muggers starts beating him down

"Enough of this, this end now!" Shouted one of the muggers as he was about to deliver the finishing blow to Rito.

Rito starts getting back up and he had both his hands up ready for the next round.

Just then, someone sneaked up behind at the mugger who was about to finish Rito off and gave him a reverse DDT.

'Damnit... I can't let them get away with this.' Rito was trying his best to stay up but someone says "Hey... How about you leave that guy alone." It was sounded like a female with his right hand was going to wave her off, but he didn't have any more strength left.

This unknown started mowing down the muggers.

Rito opens his eyes and first thing he sees where big jugs meaning large breasts as his head starts moving away to get the best at his savior.

The sun was blocking most of his sight, but he could tell that his savior was wearing all black.

Rito has enough strength to thank the savior and tries to walk away by using the wall then starts falling forward.

Just then, something stopped him from falling. It was... A steel tail?

It felt smooth and warm as his head turns to sees the sun wasn't blocking his view anymore.

He followed the tail, where it was coming from his savior's lower back. She had long back spiky hair that went down to her hips, which she had in a ponytail, and she was wearing a leather jacket, pants, and boots.

"Thank you for saving me, Ma'am." Rito gets back up and sees his right leg felt wrong position. He stands back up and pops into place which it felt good as new.

"Are you okay?" Asked the stranger.

"Yes, I'm fine and thank you for asking." Rito looks up to get look at her with his cheeks turns deep red.

Rito then looked at the stranger to try to look at her face, and when he saw her, he immediately saw Nana. But that can't be right, that can't be Nana. When did she have the time to dye her hair and go through a growth spurt, let alone have her boobs grow to a double d. And even if those boobs weren't real, when did she have the time to get breast implants? Even though this mysterious girl was a spitting image to Nana, there was no way that she could be her.

"Um... If your done checking me out, then please tell me if anything hurts." She was little nervous and holds her breasts together of trying not to be being embarrassed by him.

"Um... I seem to be good for the most part," said Rito.

"That's good and my name is Xelena." Xelena introduces herself to Rito with her breasts bounces when she bows to him. She shows a warm smile to him.

"So, what brings you here?" Asked Rito.

"I was looking for something to eat, but then I came across you are being attacked by these muggers, so I came to help," she explained.

" I see... How about I treat you to something to eat, Xelena." Rito gives a request to her

"Really?" Asked Xelena in shock.

"Yes, really and don't worry this isn't a date at all." Rito was telling her as he puts his dark blue jacket to cover his back of neck from her. He wasn't comfortable for anyone to see his back except Nana and Mikan.

"Um, okay. Where would you like to go?" Asked Xelena.

"I was going to go to Classic Club." Rito was telling her with gentle tone and smiles back at her.

"Okay," said Xelena.

Rito and Xelena went to Classic Clubs which the waiter asked them been "So what can I get you two love birds?" He was just playing around but he had friendly smile.

"Oh no, we're not dating," said Rito waving his hands.

"Yes, that's right," said Xelena blushing hard and waving her hands.

"I'm just playing around... So, what can I get for your drinks?" Waiter was friendly and kind teenager guy to being around with.

"I'll have just a water," said Xelena.

"Coke please." Rito was tells him as his eyes looks down at the menu then starts looking at Xelena's cleavage then goes down. She really did have amazing body.

Xelena felt someone was checking her out again as she looks up but sees nobody then shrugs her shoulders.

"So, do you live around here?" Asked Rito

"Why yes, I do, moved in around here about two years ago," said Xelena.

Rito nods at her answer which he begins question her as "By any chance are you related to someone I know."

"I don't know, I just met you, I don't know any of the people that you may know," said Xelena as she took a sip at her drink.

"Her name is Nana Deviluke." Xelena almost spray her drink onto Rito's face. But she managed to stop herself and swallow her drink. "How the hell do you know that name?! Are you a spy for my father?!" Asked Xelena while glaring at Rito.

"No, she's been staying at my place for good while and that is all." Rito turns away from her as his cheeks turns deep red because the other things, they do is kind of out of hand

"What the hell is she doing on Earth?! Father isn't making her get married, is she?!" Asked Xelena, starting to get mad.

"Actually, no but she wants to stay... Because we accidentally got in engaged in your terms or planet rules." Rito was telling her and trying to calm her down.

"What?! You two got engaged? She's not old enough to get married. I may have been gone for two years, but I know damn well that she hasn't hit fifteen yet to get engaged," said Xelena.

"Like I said it was accident besides I... I..." Rito was going to tell Xelena but how did feel around Nana which did he love her or just enjoyed her company?

"Well WHY did she go to Earth," asked Xelena.

"Because she didn't want to go to school, or something like that," said Rito.

This made Xelena facepalm.

"Good god, she's turning into father," she said.

"Do I even want to know what is going on with you, Xelena?" Rito was asking her which she looks up to sees him been concerned.

"No, I don't think you don't," said Xelena.

"Well how about you come home with me and you can meet her." Rito places his hand onto her own which she smiles as the waiter came back their drinks as "Oh you two like a each other."

"Huh?! No, you got it wrong!" Said Xelena as she pulled her hands away from Rito's hands while blushing.

"I'm just playing around... Are you two ready to order?" The waiter was asking them with Rito orders the Ranch Bacon Chicken Sandwich and he writes it down and turns his head towards Xelena.

"I'll have a chicken burger," said Xelena.

Waiter writes it down and Rito looks at Xelena which he didn't know what else to ask of her or what to say either. He also couldn't tell if Xelena liked him or if the feeling was mutual.

Xelena rubs her left-hand with her hand and starts blushing because she was thinking about how to get to know Rito more.

Rito's eye then began focus on her breasts.

"Do you like girls with big breasts?" Xelena was asking the question out of the blue which it makes Rito turns deep red.

"Why do you say that?!" Asked Rito.

"Because I saw you checking me out," she said.

"Well I do like girls with big breasts, but I like them for their personalities." Rito tells her with gentle voice and looks down at the table. This made her blush hard.

Xelena leans in and kisses Rito's cheeks warmly.

Rito blushes while being confused at the kiss.

"What was that for?" Asked Rito.

"For being yourself around me... Some guys I have met say they want to rub their face in my large breasts which I nearly hate them." She tells him

"Now that is just plain rude," said Rito.

"Yes, I know right besides you're the only one who doesn't look at me like that... which I like it." Xelena was blushing and smiling at him. Soon their foods arrive.

Xelena and Rito eats their food silently and nervously around each other

Xelena was eating her burger like there was no tomorrow, since she hasn't eaten for a while.

Rito laughs slightly and reaches up to wipes the mustard of side of her lips softly with napkin. This made Xelena blush hard.

"You don't think we're dating, are we?" Blushed Xelena.

"We... We just met besides I owe you for saving my skin back there." Rito was telling her with nervous tone. This made Xelena blush hard.

"Why are you blushing for?" Rito was asking her as some sauce in his lips now

"I've... I've never met a man that is so... Kind..." Said Xelena.

Rito turns deep red and places his sandwich down onto the plate which he looks down at table with his words are "I... I'm not what you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Asked Xelena, rising an eyebrow.

"I used... to being fighter." Rito turns his head and sees the pastor for the fighting tournament which it had him been Black Yuuki Dragon.

"You were a fighter?" Asked Xelena.

"Yes, I was." Rito was telling her but he was scared to tell anybody what happened to end his career.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Xelena.

Rito takes her hand again and leads her to back of the restaurant where nobody was there. He took his shirt to reveals his backside to her as she saw his whipped marks on his back.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" Asked Xelena in shock.

Rito puts his shirt back on and "There was this guy named Sid which I beat him to win tournament... He took the whip and hit me with it like over twenty times. I don't remember much after that." He responds back to her.

"Where is that son of a bitch! I'll beat the living crap out of him for what he did!" Said Xelena in an angry tone.

"No, you shouldn't go after someone because you want revenge or anger... Because it never ends well." Rito spoke to her and takes her shoulders.

"But, look what he did to you, he was being a sore loser," said Xelena.

"I know but I'm going to get him back for this." Rito responds back to her and looks down to sees her breasts were going to push against his chest.

"You are?" Asked Xelena.

"Yes, I am and I'm going to win again for little sister." Rito tells Xelena and places his forehead onto her own.

Xelena blushed hard when Rito put his forehead onto hers, looking like they were going to kiss.

Rito blushes deeply and starts pulling away as he says, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Xelena, blushing.

Rito strokes her hair back comfortable which his lips release warm smile and she looks up at him.

"You know, you are really cute," said Rito.

"You idiot... Nobody has ever called me cute before." Xelena tells him with serious tone and looks away from him.

"It is true, though," said Rito.

Xelena looks at Rito and does something unexpected for him which she kisses him. Which she kissed him on the lips.

Rito was surprised at first and starts kissing her back as his hands finds her bubble butt to take a hold of it. She begins pulling her pants down, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Naughty girl." Rito responds back to her

He then grabbed her butt and spread it.

Xelena moans lightly as Rito opens her shirt for her double D breasts bounces out for freedom.

Revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her nipples were hard, and she takes her shirt off for Rito to see them.

"I can't believe we're doing this; we haven't even known each other for a day yet," said Xelena blushing.

"Would you like to stop?" Rito was asking her

"I don't know, everything is happening so fast," said Xelena.

"How about we get know each other, Xelena besides you do have nice pair." Rito looks down at her breasts

"Get to know me, or my boobs," giggled Xelena as noticed Rito starring at her breasts.

"I'm sorry." Rito responds as his pants were becoming hard.

Xelena then looks down and sees that Rito was hard as a rock.

Rito was trying his best does not think about doing her right now

Just then, Rito's phone began to ring.

Rito picks his phone up and sees Xelena was putting her clothes back on. Her bubble butt was teasing him slightly with warm smile. Which he gives her butt a spanking.

Xelena giggles and starts thinking about it then takes his pants and boxers then starts licking his dick warmly awhile he answers the phone. Which was Nana.

"Hi Nana... Is something wrong." Rito was trying his best to hold his gasps back for Xelena was licking his dick and tip

"I think Mikan is getting worse," said Nana in a worried tone.

"Shit... We need to stop her from getting worst." Xelena stops licking his dick as she heard what his sister is going though and Rito turns to sees the beginning matches starts tonight at 7.

"We need to get her to the hospital," said Nana.

"Right but you need to take her... I need to get ready for something." Rito was telling her and Xelena as he went back to his home with Xelena.

"What's going on?" Asked Xelena.

"I need you to take my little sister to hospital and I'm going to get ready for tonight." Rito was going to return as the Black Yuuki Dragon which he turns to sees Xelena wasn't happy about this. But she nods at his request.

"Just watch television." Rito tells them as he goes to find the black with dark blue dragon fighting gloves. Xelena was confused about this.

 _ **Is Rito really planning on returning to fighting? Find out, on the next chapter of To Love Ru: Wrongful Marriage!**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Episode Thirteen

_**Episode Thirteen – Return to Action**_

 _ **Wrongful Marriage is back!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom and I just heard that he got over the weekend, so please send your support and prayers to him to return. If you want a really good story to read, then Xyaqom's stories are the way to go.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone for reading my story!**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual Content will make appearance in the Episode!**_

 _ **Enjoy:**_

Sid kicks his opponent and powerbombs him into the announcer table which he was screaming. He grabs the microphone and gets back into the ring with his words are "Where are you, Black Yuuki Dragon! Silence isn't answering damn it!"

"It looks Sid is getting a lot more agitated by the day, not being able to face the Black Yuuki Dragon," said one of the commentators.

"Yes, that's right but the medical team is here now to check the damaged." The other commentator was telling his partner which Zayla and Nana were sitting down in the front row.

Sid gets out of the ring and stops to turns with the lights turns off. The light shines brightly to see Black Yuuki Dragon's gear middle of the ring. Sid was in shock after seeing The Black Yuuki Dragon for the first time in three years.

"Can it be... Is this a sign of his return?"

"No way, it can't be, could it be after all these years?"

Xeliena and Nana didn't understand why but they were getting excited then everyone sees the gear disappear with dark blue flames appear out of nowhere.

Sid turns his head and hears the music for Black Yuuki Dragon.

Rito walks though the dark blue flames as his face was painted black with dark blue slit eyes with dark red tongue onto his chest. His hair was black with dark blue highlights. His long black jacket on himself and fighting gloves.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe what I'm seeing right now and not even 5000 people too."

"That's right, after three years, the Black Yuuki Dragon has returned.

Black Yuuki Dragon was looking at Sid which his head tilts towards the right side which would scare everyone. Nana was blushing and she was wondering if Rito was having an effect on her.

Rage began to get the better at both Rito and Sid, knowing what the two did to each other. They then ran towards each other and got into a brawl. But security quickly came in and pulled the two apart from each other, but not before Rito kicked Sid in the balls, making him scream in pain and fell to his knees while holding his balls.

"THAT WAS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME THREE YEARS AGO, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Screamed Rito as the security was carrying Rito away.

"It seems that even after all these years, there is still some bad blood between these two," said one of the commentators.

The manager comes out to the stage and he says "Enough! At Dragon's Revolution... It's going to be Black Yuuki Dragon vs Sid in Three Stages of Hell!"

"Oh my gosh! Did you just hear what I just heard!" The commentator was asking his partner.

"Yes, I did, The Black Yuuki will be going against Sid in a Three Stages Of Hell Match. The Black Yuuki Dragon will finally get some revenge against Sid for what he did to him three years ago.

"If you are just joining us for the first time... I will tell you what the three stages of hell match is: First Match is Single Match, then the second match will be a table's match, and then the third match will be a no hold bar match. Whichever wrestler gets the most victories of these three matches will be declared the winner."

Black Yuuki Dragon gets out of security and sees Sid was trying to get out too. But Black Yuuki Dragon rushes off the stage and jumps into Sid which he takes Sid and security guards too with Black Yuuki Dragon gets up.

"Holy Shit!" That's what everyone is saying which one of the commentators says "I don't think you can't handle this kind of match!"

"Just look at him, The Black Yuuki Dragon is beating the shit out of Sid!"

"I think Black Yuuki Dragon is a man on a mission and I don't think he's going to stop." The commentator was telling his partner.

A little later. Nana gets out of the crowd with a special pass to get backstage and Black Yuuki Dragon enters his own locker room.

"Rito," said Nana.

Rito turns his head and sees his girlfriend with his head shakes slightly which he says "Hello there, Sexy Nana." She blushes deeply.

Nana then hugs Rito and kisses him.

Rito kisses her back and grabs her butt then pushes her against the locker

Nana moans when she felt her butt being squeezed.

"Nana... I'm sorry about my face paint but don't worry it's safe to wash off." Rito was telling her

"It's okay," said Nana.

Rito smiles and kisses then lick Nana's neck awhile starts rubbing her butt together

"Ahem!" Said the manager.

Rito puts Nana down which he says "My apologies... This is my girlfriend Nana."

"Happy to meet you, I'm sure you were excited about Mr. Yuuki's reveal?" Asked the manager.

"It was out of this world, so I can't just call him by his real name right?" Nana was asking the manager.

"That's right, Mr. Yuuki wants to keep his identity a secret.

"Will do," Nana responds back to the manager and Rito could see her panties inside of her skirt slightly

"Anyways, it's great to have you back, Mr. Yuuki. Now, because the upcoming PPV is only three days away, we want to be in a handful of matches leading up to the PPV, showing the fans that you haven't lost your touch over the years," said the manager.

"I will do it and I win," Rito responds back to the manager which he nods because Black Yuuki Dragon's streak is impossible to redo again.

"That's great, oh yes, before I go, here is your pay," said the manager, giving Rito an envelope with a check-in.

Rito nods and missing the paychecks he received, Rito begins thinking about saving the money to save Mikan. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and make sure nobody else comes in except Xeliena or Nana." He makes the request for the manager to follow

"Who is Xeliena?" Asked the manager.

"Umm... She's my friend." Rito responds back to him

"Oh, okay," said the manager.

Rito went into the locker room and takes a shower with warm water

He then began washing the face paint off.

"Need some help?" Rito heard a voice and turns his head to see who enter the locker room.

Rito was blushing deeply because she looked amazing

"Do you like what you see?" Asked Xeliena.

"Hey, no fair!" Said Nana, who was also naked, wanting to have a shower with Rito, "How did you even get here first?" She asked.

"Ha, if you've lived in the streets as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things," said Xeliena.

"Girls... Please calm down or I might just kick both you out." Rito was telling them.

"But I was here first," said Nana with a pouting face.

"How about both you flip a coin?" Rito turns to get the face paint and hair color off

"Do you have a coin we can use?" Asked Xeliena as she was rubbing Rito's hard dick.

Nana goes to rubs Rito's headpiece

"Ah, I think I have one in my... Ah," moaned Rito.

Xeliena then began to lick Rito's length while Nana was sucking on his headpiece.

Rito stokes their hair comfortable

"Oh shit, this has never happened to me before, I've received a blowjob from one of them each, both of them at the same time," said Rito.

Nana sucks the rest of his dick deep and more as Xeliena gets up to kisses Rito warmly.

As they kiss, Xeliena pushes her breasts on his chest and he squeezed her butt.

Xeliena moans inside of the kiss and Rito goes down to licks her nipples deep. Nana sucks his dick more and hard to enjoys the taste.

"Shit, I'm already cumming," moaned Rito.

Xeliena goes down to licks his dick which Nana was licking it too. Soon Rito let out a moan and came all over the girls' faces. Nana and Xeliena smile to sees the warm cum on their faces which they wonder who goes first. The water that was coming out of the showerhead would then wash the cum on their faces away. Rito smiles at his girlfriends and starts wondering if he would be ready for the match.

"Thanks, girls," said Rito.

Rito then gets out of the shower and starts drying himself.

Rito sees Xeliena was smiling in missionary if she wanted to do it with her.

"Xeliena?" Asked Rito when he saw her in the position.

"Don't you want it?" Xeliena questions him.

"I never said that," he said as he began rubbing his dick on her pussy, this would make Xeliena moan slightly

Rito then began to slowly put his dick inside her pussy. Xeliena moans and she grabs the wooden bench tightly, and just like that, he breaks her hymen, Xeliena was about to scream, but Rito quickly kissed her to keep her from screaming. After the pain went away, Rito stops kissing her begins to slowly move his hips, letting her get used to it. Xeliena's large breasts begin bouncing in front of Rito as he was enjoying the sight, so he then began to feel her soft squishy breasts as he was thrusting her. Xeliena moans louder and starts wrapping her legs around his waist, this would add more pleasure to the thrusting.

"More!" Xeliena wanted more from Rito.

This made Rito go faster.

Xeliena moans louder as her pussy was tight and wet for Rito push his dick into her pussy as much as he wants to

"Oh Rito, it feels so good!" Moaned Xeliena.

Rito places her into doggie and pounds her pussy harder and deeper which her breasts going everywhere.

Xeliena was beginning to lose her mind at this point.

Rito slaps her butt like a drum and keeps pounding her pussy deeper and faster.

Soon, Xeliena's thighs began to tighten, meaning she was reaching her limit.

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Xeliena.

Rito cums inside of her as his head turns to sees Nana was smiling at them with her question is "Having fun?"

"Yes, I am," said Rito as he begins rubbing her nipples.

"Do you want a piece of me too?" Nana was teasing her boyfriend which she doesn't mind sharing Rito at all

"Sure," said Rito.

Rito picks Nana by her butt and begins thrusting his dick into her tight pussy hard and fast

"OH RITO!" Moaned Nana.

Rito kisses her grown large A breasts as his hands squeeze her butt tightly and keep pushing dick into her pussy.

"It looks like your boobs are getting bigger again," said Rito.

"Yes, they have, but Rito... I want to tell you something." Nana places her arms around his neck which she was ready to tell him then "I love you... I want to stay at your side and I don't care if I have shared you at all so will you keep me and Xeliena in your heart please."

"Are you serious?" Asked Rito, shocked at what Nana said.

"Yes, I'm serious so will you accept my feelings, my dragon." Nana was asking him.

Rito nods, knowing that he wants to keep Nana, Xeliena, and Yui happy. Nana shows a warm smile and it melts Rito's heart as she hugs him.

"I'm cumming already!" Moaned Nana.

Rito comes for the third time which it was inside of Nana and his second time was Xeliena.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	14. Episode Fourteen

**_Chapter Fourteen – Locker's Love_**

 ** _Next Chapter for Wrongful Marriage!_**

 ** _Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story so far._**

 ** _Thank you goes to everyone whose been reading, but I regret to tell everyone this, but this story is going to come to end soon. Meaning it might only have three or four chapters left._**

 ** _But never fear I have been talking with Xyaqom for new story, but I'm just going to keep a surprise!_**

 ** _Enjoy the Chapter:_**

Next Week, Rito is seen waking up and getting ready for his debut match for the first time in three years. Rito gets up and sees Xeliena at his right side and Nana took his left side which they are naked. He didn't bother to think about it, but he begins wondering how would Yui feel or what she looks like?

We see that Nana's breasts have gotten bigger over the last week, and we see that she's now a small B. Rito remembers how Nana was always angry at Rito for looking at her naked or touching her breasts or butt. Which she slowly starts to enjoy Rito's touch and she was starting to fall for him. Looks over to sees Xeliena's large breasts were touching his arm comfortably. Rito blushing hard when he sees Xeliena's breasts touching him.

"Aren't you having fun?" Nana telling Rito with a soft tone as Rito turns to sees she was awakened from her sleep.

"Nana," said Rito.

Rito didn't know but, but his hand was on her butt.

"It seems you have a handful of something on me," Nana responds back to him

Rito blushed when he saw that he had his hand on her butt. Without thinking, he gives her butt a good squeeze. Nana moans slightly as she leans in and kisses Rito as her breasts begin pushing his chest. Rito was shocked at the kiss, but he quickly gives into the kiss and starts kissing her back while squeezing and spreads her butt, making her anus exposed. Nana moans more and pushes Rito down then travels to kisses his chest softly. Reaching his dick then kisses and licks his headpiece first, which makes Rito gasp. Nana then begins to lick his length fully. Her amazing round/ bubble butt shows itself for Rito to see and Nana begins sucking on his dick more now. Nana then gets into a sixty-nine position with Rito, that way he can lick her pussy while she sucks on his dick. Rito rubs her butt together and licks her pussy comfortable at first then goes to licking hard, her pussy smelled and tasted amazing. Rito slaps her butt and licks her pussy more as Nana begins moans more which she tries to keep it down for she didn't want to wake Xeliena up,

However, Rito wasn't making it easy for her. Nana grabs the sheets tightly, but she was enjoying it. Rito begins thinking about if they were going to go all the way But at the same time, he had to get ready for his match later tonight.

"Nana... I have to get ready for tonight." Rito was telling Nana which she stops sucking his dick and she remembers what happens tonight.

"Oh, right," said Nana.

Nana gets off of Rito and his lips form a warm smile, "Would you like to help me to put my face paint on?" He was asking Nana which she was surprised to hear the request

"Sure," said Nana, "Would you like to help you being naked or with clothes on?" Asked Nana.

"That's up to you." Rito was telling her and "So only she gets help you?" Rito and Nana turn to sees Xeliena was wake with a bright smile.

"Xeliena, when did you wake?"Asked Rito.

"Just a little bit ago." Xeliena responds back to her boyfriend and "So can I team myself to help please?"

"S-Sure," said Rito, blushing hard while starring at Xeliena's naked body.

Rito couldn't believe his luck on having three girlfriends, but he has only made love to two of them. It left Yui, yet he didn't want to ask her. He had to wait for the right time to do it with her, that is if the time will come. Rito gets up and goes to find his outfit for Black Yuuki Dragon with his words are "One last fight." But then he remembered that he had two more fights before he fights Sid.

Rito only nods to defeat them then end things with Sid

He would then have to think of a strategy to defeat his upcoming opponent. Plus, he had no idea who was going to be his opponent.

Rito puts his black and dark blue outline shorts then his black fighting gloves

He then started doing shadow boxing.

Nana and Xeliena was impressed by his style

Much later, Rito, Nana, and Xeliena are both seen making their way to the stadium for the match was going to take place.

Rito turns to see the match and his head turns to sees Yui with her big brother.

Rito had no idea Yui has a brother.

"Yui, I believe you wanted to come here to meet Black Yuuki Dragon, right?" Her brother was asking Yui with a confident tone

"Yes," said Yui.

Rito shakes his head but he was going to do something special for her. He went inside the stadium and ready to find who was his opponent. Rito sees that his opponent is Zack Hothead. He was 5'8 feet tall and weighs 220 pounds and ripped. He was bald and red eyes and red eyebrows. The only things that he was wearing were the casual wrestling gear, wrestling boots and wrestling trunks, and wrestling wrist bands. Zack was a lower mid-carder, meaning it wasn't often that he ever won. Probably the reason why the manager booked Rito to face Zack was because he wanted Rito to take this opportunity to get rid of any ring rust that he developed during his time outside of the ring.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to War of Z, if you are just joining us then tonight, we have to treat for you. Isn't that right, John." Michael turns his partner

"That's right Michael, and we have a special match for you tonight ladies and gentlemen, because later on tonight, for the first time in three years, The Black Yuuki Dragon is coming back from his hiatus for another run," said John.

"I have to say we are in the best seats because Black Yuuki Dragon is a true legend in the round." Michael makes another comment.

"Yes, but let's not forget, The Black Yuuki Dragon hasn't been in the ring for three years, so there is no doubt that he developed ring rust over the years. And that might just be the one thing that his opponent might be able to take advantage of later tonight," explained John.

"But the way I see it is Black Yuuki Dragon is back and he nearly destroyed Sid the first night he came," Michael told his partner.

"Ew, he came?" Asked John.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Shouted Michael, "I meant when he came back!" Michael was telling John.

"Are you sure?" Asked John.

"Yes, I'm sure." Michael told John with a confident tone, and the fireworks went off for the stage, "Oh, here we go, the first match, Tommy Waterwho vs Sid.

Tommy Waterwho was a good guy which he had a deep respect for his opponents, but Sid wasn't one of them. Tommy Waterwho then came down to the ring, high fiving the fans. Tommy Waterwho gives one of the fans the muscle band. After Tommy enters the ring, Sid's theme song started going off. Sid walked down the ring with a purpose, and the first thing he did once he entered the ring was beat the crap out of Tommy Waterwho.

Tommy gets ready for the fight and kicks him onto his guts

Tommy tries to fight back, but Sid's attacks were relentless and unpredictable.

"Oh my gosh! This fight is nothing but brutal!" Michael tells everyone

"Sid came here with a purpose. I overheard him arguing with the manager before the show, and he didn't like the idea that he had to face Tommy Waterwho tonight, so it looks like he's just here to get this match over and done with, and that is brutalizing Tommy," said John.

Sid does the ankle lock on Tommy's right leg which he was trying to break it.

Tommy quickly goes for the bottom rope, making a rope break.

"Hey, it's a rope break, let him go," said the red.

Tommy quickly goes for the bottom rope, making a rope break.

"Hey, it's a rope break, let him go," said the ref.

Sid pulls Tommy off the rope and keeps doing the hold, Tommy screams in pain and tries to crawl to the ropes, but Rid was using his strength to keep away from the ropes. Tommy starts tapping to give up and the referee then calls for the bell, and Sid then breaks Tommy's ankle.

Tommy screams of pain and Sid knocks him out as he turns of waiting for Black Yuuki Dragon

Sid then grabs a microphone, "BLACK YUUKI DRAGON, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THE BACK, CAME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted Sid.

The referees were trying to get Sid out for next match

"Sid really does hate The Black Yuuki Dragon, he doesn't want to wait until the PPV, he wants him now," said John.

"It's scary to see Sid like this." Michael was telling him.

Rito then starts walking to the ramp to the ring to confront Sid. But the security guards quickly come out to prevent Sid and Sid from attacking each other. Black Yuuki Dragon stops before entering the round and walks to Yui which she was nervous to see him face to face for the first time.

The Manager then came in, "That's enough, get them out of here," said the manager.

"Wait, sir." Black Yuuki Dragon takes out one of his masks with autograph then gives it to Yui, this made Yui blush hard.

A Small letter was inside of his mask which says to meet me in the locker room after the show, B.Y.D. When Yui read the letter, she was blushing hard, and steam was bursting out of her head.

"What does it say?" Her brother was asking Yui.

"NEVER MIND!" Shouted Yui.

Normally, she was big on following the rules, but she really wanted to meet The Black Yuuki Dragon. Yui enters the empty locker room and she goes to sit down of waiting to meet the Black Yuuki Dragon. Soon Rito enters the locker room and was surprised to see Yui there. He told her in the letter to meet him AFTER the show, not during the show.

"Hello, there fellow fan." Black Yuuki Dragon was telling Yui with a strong voice to hide his identity which he was trying not to check her out.

"Um, hello," said Yui, being shy as hell.

"I know I said to meet me after the show but I guess this will do because my match isn't until at the end of the show." Black Yuuki Dragon goes to sit down at Yui's side and he speaks, "So are you, good friends, with Rito Yuuki?"

The Black Yuuki Dragon was looking at Yui and takes his mask off to reveals Rito was wearing face paint which he looks like a dragon.

"R-Rito?!" Asked Yui in shock.

Rito was nodding towards Yui with a bright smile and her hand touches his cheekYui then gives Rito a big hug.

"I wanted to tell you." Rito was telling her with a gentle voice.

"How come you didn't tell me," said Yui.

"I was scared to because I didn't want to see you get hurt," Rito responds back to her.

"I see," said Yui.

Rito looks at Yui and kisses her warmly. Rito was shocked at the kiss, but he soon starts kissing her back. Rito pulls away and kisses her again which his hands grab her breasts to pushes them together, this made her moan.

"I'm sorry we can stop?" Rito was asking her

"No, keep going," said Yui.

Rito pushes her breasts together more and kisses her neck warmly. Rito then starts lifting up her shirt, where we see her teardrop-shaped bellybutton, her breasts bounce with her black lace bra was shows which Rito was liking Yui's big breasts. While Rito was licking Yui's nipples, Yui sees that Rito was hard and started rubbing his dick, making Rito grasps softly and Yui takes his shorts off, making his hard four inches long and thick dick to pop out, now making him naked. Yui then goes down and starts licking his headpiece warmly and comfortably. While Yui was licking Rito's dick, he took off her shirt and bra and threw them away, this made Yui's large breasts bounce up then down as she begins sucks his dick more and deep, and this makes Rito grunt.

Rito also rubs Yui's long hair as he was enjoying it

"Yui, where did you learn this?" Asked Rito.

"Books," Yui was blushing deeply and kisses him deeply

As they kiss, Rito began undoing her skirt, Yui moans slightly as Rito kisses and licks her nipples warmly again. Rito then takes off her skirt, revealing her amazing bubble shaped butt, and that her pink panties we're covering her butt. Rito then had Yui lay on the floor and started taking off her shoes and socks to see her cute bare feet. Once Rito makes Yui's feet bare, he kissed her feet and kissed his way to her thighs and test his way to her pussy. Rito noticed that she was still wearing panties though. So he took her panties off and threw them away, then he opened her legs wide open to see her hairy pussy since she has never shaved down there before. This made Yui blush hard, as she has never allowed a man to see her private area before. Her pussy was wet and quivering due to being embarrassed.

Rito kisses her pussy warmly and comfortable which his hands grabs her large breasts to push them together. He then placed his nose on her blush of pubic hair and began licking her pussy, making Yui moan loudly. Yui strokes Rito's hair comfortable and her breasts bounce.

"Oh, Rito!" Moaned Yui.

Rito licks her pussy more and harder

He then shoves his tongue inside her pussy and began licking her insides making Yui to moan loudly and to lose her mind.

"So good!" Yui tells him

Rito smiles behind Yui's bush of pubic hair and began licking her insides faster. Yui moans loudly as she grabs her big breasts to move around. Yui was losing her mind, and her body was twitching, and her thighs and tighten up and her toes crunching up.

"I'm about to cum soon!" Yui was telling her boyfriend

Rito continues to lick her pussy and soon Yui lets out a loud moan and sprays her juices all over Rito's face After making Yui reach her climax, Rito then starts licking her belly and rubs her bellybutton.

"Did you like that?" Asked Rito, rubbing Yui's bellybutton.

"Yes I love it and it felt amazing," Yui responds back to him and she was curious if they would go all the way

Rito then gave Yui's bellybutton a kiss and a lick, making Yui giggle. Rito then moves up and places his dick between Yui's breasts and began thrusting his hips. Yui pushes her breasts together and sucks on Rito's dick more.

"Damn, this is too good," said Rito.

Yui nods and keeps sucking his dick awhile rubbing it with her breasts more

"Oh man, with the warmness of your mouth, and your soft breasts, this is too much to bear," moaned Rito.

"Well, how about you do it with me then?" Yui makes the request and licks his headpiece couple times

"I don't know if that's going to be possible, I can feel myself cumming any minute, and I can't stop trusting my hips," said Rito as he kept thrusting his hips.

Yui rubs his dick more with large breasts and sucks his headpiece. She didn't mind about feeling his cum inside of her mouth

"Shit, I'm going to cum," said Rito.

Yui sucks his dick more and her breasts put little more pressure onto his dick. Rito then lets out a grunt and cums inside her mouth. Yui shallows the cum as both breaths in which Rito sees Yui's pussy were quiver but it was begging him to do it with her. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Rito puts his shorts back on

"Black Yuuki Dragon, you're up," said a security guard.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Rito was telling him and places his mask on. Yui was putting her clothes back on and her amazing bubble butt was teasing him.

"We can continue this after I'm done with my match," said Rito rubbing Yui's butt.

Yui nods and she can't wait for him or the match

Rito then gives Yui a spanking her butt and heads out.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	15. Episode Fifteen

_**Episode Fifteen – Into Different Types of Action**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter for Wrongful Marriage!**_

 _ **Hello everyone! I must tell everybody the next chapter of Wrongful Marriage is going to be near the final chapter after that one. It's the epilogue comes next!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me and been there for me to finish the story and please check his stories when you get chance too!**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual theme will make appearance in the chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall, and on the way to the ring, from New York City, weighing in 220 Pounds, Zack, Hothead," said the announcer.

Zack looks at the crowd which he wanted to face this so-called dragon. The fans wanted to shake his hand, but Zack just flipped them the bird.

Yui returns to her seat, which she notices Nana and Xeliena waves at her. She waves back and the lights go off with dark purple lights goes on the off like heartbeat

Before anyone could ask what was going on, the song instrumental version of My Last Breath by Evanescence, began playing.

"Oh my gosh! After three years, The Black Yuuki Dragon has come back to claim his yard!" Michael speaks with excitement which the Black Yuuki Dragon hangs on the screen and his eyes look at Zack been his first victim.

The Black Yuuki Dragon does his signature pose, and fireworks go off. The Black Yuuki Dragon goes and places his forehead onto a little girl and takes his mask off, revealing to be wearing another mask underneath that one and gives it to her. The little girl gees and delight. The Black Yuuki Dragon goes to the ring and sees his opponent with a focus expression which he needs to come up with a strategy.

"The Black Yuuki Dragon looks focused, he looks like he's ready for a fight," said Michael.

"Yes he does and I wonder how Zack will fight this new opponent because the last time Black Yuuki Dragon was nearly hard to beat," John responds back to his partner.

"We shall see," said Michael, and the bell goes off.

Black Yuuki Dragon dodges the first attack and kicks Zack on his right side.

Then he does a leg sweep on Zack, making him fall to his back.

Zack gets back up and tests the water for the match which it's nearly hard to fight him.

Zack then Irish whips The Black Yuuki Dragon, but Black Yuuki Dragon slides underneath and kicks him in the head with a furious attack.

"A vicious dropkick by the Black Yuuki Dragon to Zack Hothead," said John.

"Yes, this match is something else," Michael speaks

Zack gets angry and charges at The Black Yuuki Dragon, but The Black Yuuki Dragon jumps over Zack and dropkicks him out of the ring. Zack starts getting up and Black Yuuki Dragon gets the crowd pumping then runs towards the other side of the ring. He jumps over the top rope and takes Zack out.

"Oh! Black Yuuki Dragon just took a flight to get Zack down!" Michael speaks about it.

"For all his critics who said that he couldn't do half the things that he couldn't do three years ago, you better start eating those words because The Black Yuuki Dragon hasn't missed a beat," said John.

Black Yuuki Dragon backflips and grabs Zack to put him back in the ring to win the match fair and square.

The ref then goes down on his knees and do the count.

1... 2...

Before the referee could count to three, Sid comes out of nowhere, grabs the referee by the leg and drags him out of the ring and punches him out and goes to the ring and starts beating the crap out of The Black Yuuki Dragon.

"Come on the match was just getting good," Sid goes to get a microphone and begins speaking "This son of a bitch doesn't deserve anything from anybody... I should have everything!"

The lights turned off and Michael says "Oh no! It's going to happen again!"

"What's going to happen again?" Asked John?

Sid gets attacked which was Black Yuuki Dragon and puts him on the ground then does a 360-degree flip which it was an impossible move to do. Black Yuuki Dragon sits down in the middle of the ring with the lights back on with Sid was out for the count.

"Holy crap, the Black Yuuki Dragon just took Sid out," said Michael.

"Turns out his plan to ambush The Black Yuuki Dragon backfired on him," said John.

"That's what makes him most dangerous and undefeated at one event every year... Dragon's Throne," Michael speaks back to his partner and Black Yuuki Dragon gets back up with a microphone.

"Sid... It's true the streak may end this Sunday, but you will never rise from it because I will take you down and claim the throne again!" Black Yuuki Dragon was telling the opponent.

"That's right... Black Yuuki Dragon is still undefeated which means he was 20-0." Michael recalls the event.

"But what about this match? The match was interrupted thanks to Sid. So, does that match count, or no?" Asked John.

"Not really," Michael speaks back to his partner and Black Yuuki Dragon leaves the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sid's hatred towards The Black Yuuki Dragon is getting out of control, so much so that he is interfering in matches, and sending people to the hospital, something needs to be done about this, or else everybody that crosses his path will get seriously hurt, or worst," explained John.

The Black Yuuki Dragon was giving high fives to everyone which they were happy to see him. After giving high fives to everyone, The Black Yuuki Dragon went back to his locker room.

The Black Yuuki Dragon sits down at the wooden bench and thinks about what happened but he would still get paid for this match. All that mattered was getting enough money to find a doctor for Mikan's sickness.

A knock on the door is heard.

"Please leave me alone." Black Yuuki Dragon makes the simple request

"Rito, it's us," said Yui.

Black Yuuki Dragon gets up and opens the door of the locker room to lets them in. We see that Nana was wearing a green t-shirt and a red mini skirt, and Xeliena was wearing a black tank-top and short shorts.

"Hey, did you enjoy the match?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, it was crazy and amazing too!" Nana was telling Rito.

"You went flying and it was awesome too!" Xeliena responses back

"You are great and awesome too!" Yui was telling their boyfriend

"Thanks, girls, that means a lot," said Rito.

They nod at their boyfriend

"Anyways, I need to change," said Rito.

"Oh, we can help with that." Nana was telling him with a confident smile

"Sure," said Rito.

Xeliena went to lock the door as Nana kisses Rito first then starts taking his shorts off.

Xeliena went to lock the door as Nana kisses Rito first then starts taking his shorts off, revealing his hard four-inch long and four inches thick dick to the girls, now making him naked. As they kiss, Rito slowly takes off Nana's panties under her skirt, and Yui takes her takes off and throws it away, making Nana bottomless.

"Oh." Nana was giggles slightly as Xeliena was smiling and Yui takes her breasts out for him. Yui then takes off Xeliena's thank top, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, making her breasts to bounce out and Nana takes off Xeliena's shirts, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties, revealing her hairy pussy and bubble shaped butt. Yui then goes down on her knees, places her nose on Xeliena's bush of pubic hair began licking Xeliena's clit warmly as she slaps her butt which Nana and Xeliena were licking Rito's dick.

Xeliena moans and takes off Nana's shirt.

Nana's small B cup breasts bounce for the girls and Rito to see.

Yui then starts taking off Xeliena's shoes and socks so that she can see her cute bare feet, then she takes off Nana's shoes and socks and Xeliena takes off Yui's shoes and socks. Now all the girls were naked and barefoot. Seeing the girls naked in front of him made him harder.

We then see all girls licking Rito's dick. Nana was licking his headpiece, Xeliena was licking on the right side of his dick, and Yui was licking on the left. Having three girls licking his dick at the same time felt amazing for Rito.

"Oh shit, three girls at the same time?!" Moaned Rito.

Rito was one lucky guy to have three girlfriends. Three girls were enough for Rito to go crazy, in fact, Rito's dick was getting harder by the second. He wasn't used to something like this.

"Girls this feels amazing," said Rito, which he wanted to pound one of them at a time.

Soon Rito's dick and thighs began to tighten, meaning he was going to reach his limit.

"Girls, I'm cumming!" Moaned Rito.

They keep licking his dick, and soon Rito let out a loud moan and came all over their faces.

Rito chooses to pound Nana in doggie first as he slaps her butt as a drum.

"OH, RITO!" Moaned Nana.

Rito pounds her pussy more and releases some of his cum inside of her pussy. Next was Xeliena and Rito place her top of his dick for her pussy to ride him. Her breasts go up and down been hard and deep. Yui was kissing Rito awhile Xeliena was moaning loudly and riding his dick with her pussy.

"OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS AMAZING!" Moaned Xeliena.

Rito slaps her butt hard and Xeliena grabs her breasts tightly as she moans loudly. Nana then takes off Yui's skirt and panties, revealing her bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Xeliena.

Rito cums inside of Xeliena and lays her down which Yui kisses her again.

Rito then begins feeling her breasts and moves them around while rubbing her hard pink nipples, and began sucking on them, making her moan.

After a few minutes of sucking on Yui's nipples, Rito slowly started to kiss and lick his way down to Yui's belly. Once he got to Yui's belly, he started to feel it, kiss it, and lick it. He then looked at Yui's bellybutton and started to lick it. Yui began to giggle as Rito was licking her bellybutton because it tickled her. After a few minutes, Rito began to lick his way down to Yui's hairy crotch. Be then opened Yui's legs as wide as he could get them without hurting her, and looked at Yui's wet dripping hairy pussy, where her juices were dripping out.

Rito began to kiss Yui's left leg and kissed his way to her pussy, once he kissed his way to her pussy, Rito then kissed it, then started to lick it, making Yui moan. Rito then put his tongue in Yui's pussy and rested his nose on her pubic hair and licking her insides, thus, making Yui going crazy. Rito then started to suck on her clit and finger her super fast! Making Yui reach her climax. However, she didn't want to cum just yet, she wanted Rito to enter her.

"RITO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PUT IT IN! PUT YOUR COCK IN!" Moaned Yui.

Rito then adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Yui's wet pussy. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Yui was going crazy.

"RITO! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PUT IT ALL THE WAY IN! I'M GOING CRAZY!" Moaned Yui.

Rito pushes his dick into her pussy deep

Rito smiles at Yui for teasing her as he thrusts his dick into her pussy deep and fast. Because Yui's pussy was so wet, it was extremely easy for Rito to slid his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could, right where their pubic hair was touching others. When Yui felt her hymen break, she was about to scream, but Rito quickly kissed her to keep her from screaming.

Rito rubs her body and grabs her hips to pound her pussy more and harder

"Are you going to be okay, Yui?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, and I love you. I want more!" Yui was telling him.

When Rito went all the way in, this made Yui let out a huge moan. Rito then starts moving his hips. The feeling of Rito moving his dick moving in and out inside of Yui was driving her crazy, as she was moaning each time Rito moved his hips. Rito began to pick up the pace, making Yui moan even louder and making her breasts jiggle. Rito noticed that Yui's breasts were jiggling each time he moved his hips, so he started to feel them while moving his hips. Once Rito started feeling Yui's breasts, he started to pick up the pace, even more, making Yui moan even louder.

"OH! RITO! OH RITO! YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Moaned Yui.

Rito leans in and kisses her deeply then starts rolling them over to ride him with her tight pussy. This experience didn't last long since Yui was already close to hitting her climax. Soon, Yui then lets out a loud moan and comes. But Rito wasn't done, he then switched Yui to doggy style and increased the speed of his thrusts, making Yui say Rito's name and moaned loudly. Because Yui came two times already, her pussy was super sensitive, and Rito's dick was trusting in and out of her repeatedly only made her cum again in a short time. Eventually, Yui was reaching her limit once again.

"RITO! I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Yui.

Rito gave in five more thrusts before Yui let out a huge moan and came all over his dick. When Rito felt Yui cum, he was on the urge of cumming too, so he shoved his dick inside of her as far as he could, where their pubic hair was now one big bush, and the headpiece of his dick was almost touching her womb and came inside her. After they came, Rito collapse and fell face-first into Yui's breasts, where both of them were catching their breaths.

"That was amazing." Yui was telling Rito as she, Nana and Xeliena were catching their breath as Rito was laying down with them.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Rito, rubbing her back.

Rito has decided to make all three of them his girlfriends and never try to decide on one of them. And besides, he couldn't decide between one of them. He loved them all equally.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
